Shikon High - the rewrite
by sydnietracey
Summary: The only family I have left is Souta, my younger brother. The 'incident' left us both in a state of depression. 2 years later and here we are, Kagome and Souta Higurashi, ready to start fresh in Shikon High a school for monks, priestesses, demons, and demon slayers. THE STORY IS A LOT BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY I PROMISE InuKag SanMir KougAya SesshRin KohakuKanna Souta
1. New Beginnings

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 17 years old and a Junior in high school. I live in a three bedroom apartment located in Tokyo, Japan with my 14 year old brother Souta, whom is a freshman in high school. We used to live in a beautiful shrine house with our mother and grandfather. But our lives were flipped upside down after the 'incident'. After 2 years Souta and decided it was in our best interest to sell the Sunset Shrine in Kyoto and move into our new apartment. We're also switching schools. Instead of going to Sakura High School, Souta and I will be attending Shikon High. It's a school for monks, priestesses, demons, demon slayers, etc. We needed too get a fresh start or a 'new beginning' as Souta put it. I can't say I disagreed. Our lives back at the shrine had never been the same since the 'incident' and it felt good to be away from those haunting memories. Honestly I'm ready for this so-called 'new beginning'.

* * *

**5:30am Monday**

**August 19, 2013**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- *SLAM* *CRASH*_

I awoke angrily to the sound of my alarm clock signalling it was time for me to wake up. I bitch slapped the annoying thing across my room which caused it to slam into the wall and unplug from my outlet.

'Finally! Some peace and quiet!' I thought as I settled in for another few minutes of sleep.

Awoken from the battle of my wall and alarm clock Souta maneuvered his way into my bedroom, air horn in hand. He knew I was not a morning person and disliked being disturbed early in the morning so he took it upon himself to find new ways of forcing me to get my ass out of bed. Souta stealthily moved to the side of the bed I was laying on.

_HOOOONNNKKKKK_

Souta let off on the air horn and laughed at me as I propelled myself out of bed screaming.

"SOUTA! WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched at him.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said as he smiled brightly before flipping me off and exiting my room.

"WHY DID I WANT CUSTODY OF YOU AGAIN?!" I yelled from the bathroom we shared.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in my school uniform. Afterwards I fixed my hair, makeup, and brushed my teeth. **  
(Kagome wears her normal school uniform as she does in InuYasha and Souta wears the uniform Hojo wears. Kagomes hairstyle is how it looks in ep. 3 of InuYasha when she wears her priestess garb. I dunno why but I just LOOOVE her hair like that lol)**

After I finished getting ready I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs to the living room. Souta was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. I plopped down next to him and gave him a once over. He was already dressed for school and had his school bag on. I stood up and Souta turned off the television before standing up as well. We weren't going to eat breakfast. We NEVER ate all three meals. We didn't have the money. Plus, we were fine without it. Souta opened the front door and waited for me outside. I met him on the sidewalk and we began walking together to our new school. We didn't have enough money to buy a car, shit we couldn't even afford bus fare, so we walked everywhere. The school was a fifteen minute walk from the apartment so it wasn't too bad. After five minutes of silent walking Souta looked over to me.

"Sis.. do we have any money for lunch? I heard Shikon High's food is expensive." Souta looked pleadingly at me. His eyes bore into mine, begging for me to say I actually had enough to feed us today. I wasn't able to look him in the eyes as I answered.

"Souta.. you know times are hard now.. I have $5. You take it." Shame filled my voice as I handed him all the money I had left but he shoved it right back at me.

"No. You know we split EVERYTHING equally. You get $2.50 and I get 2.50. You're the one who told me that, remember." Souta scowled at me. He was one tough kid. Wait, that's right.. Souta isn't a kid anymore and neither am I. We've both done a lot of growing up these past two years.

Minutes later the School came into view. It was an incredibly large building. We walked up the stone steps and up towards the double doors. Souta looked at me with a smile on his face beofre grabbing my hand and leading me into the building. I pointed to a door that had the word "office" written on it. We walked into the rather large office room hand in hand.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked us without looking up from the paper she was filling out.

"We're the Higurashi's. We came to get our schedules." Souta answered for us. The secretary rummaged through some files before handing us two slips of paper. Souta took them without hesitation.

**2013 FRESHMAN SCHEDULE : SOUTA HIGURASHI  
1st- ART : MRS. AIKO  
2nd- GYM : MR. TAKAMURA  
3rd- ALGEBRA : MS. AYAKO  
LUNCH  
4th- ENGLISH I : MS. YUINA  
5th- GEOGRAPHY : MR. ZENSHIRO  
6th- CHORUS : MRS. KIYOKO  
7th- BAND : MR. NAGASAKI**

**2013 JUNIOR SCHEDULE : KAGOME HIGURASHI  
****1st- ART : MRS. AIKO  
2nd- GYM : MR. TAKAMURA  
3rd- ENGLISH III : MR. NOBU  
LUNCH  
4th- JAPANESE HISTORY : MRS. SUZUKI  
5th- ALGEBRA II : MS. YORI  
6th- CHORUS : MRS. KIYOKO  
7th- BAND : MR. NAGASAKI**  


"Looks like we have 1st, 2nd, 6th, and 7th period together sis!" Souta exclaimed as he handed over my schedule to me. I was happy that I had my brother in all of my elective classes. I noticed how we didn't have to take a science class at all but brushed it off because that meant less work for my brother and I. Souta led me to our first class of the day; Art with Mrs Aiko. He slowly opened the door and led us both inside. The teacher took notice of us and led us to the front of the class. She waited until the tardy bell rang before hushing the class.

"Alright class, it would appear we have two new students. Please introduce yourselves." Mrs Aiko motioned towards Souta and myself.

"My naime is Souta and this is Kagome. Nice to meet you all." Souta spoke for both of us once again. It didn't bother me. I didn't really feel up to talking at the moment.  
Souta and I spotted two empty seats next to each other. We snagged them and placed our belongings. When I looked up I noticed the teacher was missing. Not long after that I noticed everyone got up and started to act as if we weren't in class.

'Must be a free period. I'm guessing this teacher gives zero fucks.' I thought to myself. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and looked over to see a girl with long brunette hair tied into a low ponytail.**( Like how Sangos hair is when she wears her casual outfit)**

"Hey, I'm Sango Taijiya." The girl said as she took a seat next to me.

"Kagome Higurashi." I replied smiling at her.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Sango asked me with interest.

"Sakura High." I told her. I could tell this girl was going to be a good friend of mine.

"Looks like Souta and my brother Kohaku are hitting it off just as well as we are!" Sango said pointing behind me. I turned around and sure enough Souta and Sangos little brother were chatting away excitedly. Sangop and I shared a laugh and continued to talk the rest of the hour. After a while Sango asked for my schedule to see what classes we shared.

"We have every single class together!" Sango exclaimed giving me a high five.

* * *

First hour ended and Sango and I linked our arms together and sped off to gym. Souta and Kohaku followed suit. We arrived in the giant gymnasium and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Mr Takamura blew his whistle and everyone ran up towards him.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO DO RANKING TESTS TODAY! THREE CLASSES: ADVANCED, AVERAGE, AND AMATEUR! FIRST Up ARE OUR DEMON SLAYERS!" Shouted our loud gym coach. Sango ran over to what I assumed were her fellow demon slayers in the middle of the gym. Souta and I walked up to the bleachers and watched the ranking test unfold. Most of the demon slayers were placed in average, a small amount in amateur, and a decent size in advanced. The top ranked demon slayers that got the top 3 captain spots in the advanced class were posted...

DEMON SLAYER CAPTAINS  
1. SANGO TAIJIYA  
2. RIN MAKA  
3. KOHAKU TAIJIYA

I found out that the captains were the best in ranking and each was the leader of an individual class. This meant Sango was the leader of the Advanced, Rin of the average, and Kohaku of the amateur class.

"DEMONS NEXT!" Shouted the coach as the demon slayers took a seat in the bleachers while the demons took their place in the middle of the gym floor.

DEMON CAPTAINS  
1. SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI  
2. INUYASHA TAKAHASHI  
3. AYAME TOSHI

"NEXT UP, PRIESTESSES AND MONKS!" Souta and I made our way to the middle of the gym. The coach asked us to perform a task individually. When he asked Souta to erect a barrier and hold it it extended over the entire gymanisum. However, when he asked me to do the same, mine extended over the entire school yard. The coach and nearly everyone in the room looked at me in shock. Souta and I kept sending everyone into states of shock with every task we performed.

MONK / PRIESTESS CAPTAINS  
1. KAGOME HIGURASHI  
2. SOUTA HIGURASHI  
3. MIROKU HOUSHI

"YES! We did it Kags!" Souta said excitedly as he gave me a bear hug. I smiled down at him. My brother and I were finally some place we felt accepted.

* * *

**Okay guys this is my rewrite of Shikon High. I feel this one will be a lot better. The story line has been altered drastically. **

**YES I will still have Kina in this story so no worries! **

**R&R !**

**-Sydnie**


	2. Things are looking up

**Alright guys, thank you all sosososo much for the reviews. follows, views, etc.  
It means so much to me.  
REMEMBER this is a rewrite and will be very different from the original Shikon High.  
Kina will be appearing later on, cute as ever :3  
ALL REVIEWS WILL BE READ AND ALL IDEAS/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Things are looking up_**

Gym class ended after the monks and priestesses received their rankings. Souta was jumping with joy and ran over to share the news with his new friend Kohaku. I was happy that Souta finally found a friend. He hadn't been very open to the idea of getting close to new people since the 'incident'. But like I always told Souta, time heals all wounds. I found Sango and she led me out of the gymnasium.

"You ready for English III?" Sango asked excitedly. Why was she excited? Core classes suck!

"Um.. no. I dislike English with a burning passion. Why are you so excited?" I questioned. I noticed a sparkle in her eyes. She began to blush and quickly turned her face away from me.

"Well... I've liked this guy for a long time and he's in our next class. I sit next to him. He's what I look forward to!" She replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"This isn't your average everyday crushing" I said with wide eyes, "this is ADVANCED crushing!"

Instantly we both started to laugh hysterically. We were still laughing as we walked into Mr. Nobu's English III class. Sango told me to sit in front of her so we could pass notes. Sango sat in the back row and I snatched the empty seat in front of her. I took out my notebook and pencil so I would be ready when class started.

'Someone is watching me.' I looked up after a while to have my chocolate brown eyes clash with icy blue ones. A tan boy with a long black ponytail stood in front of me making a grab for my hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an aggravated tone while I snatched my hands away from him.

"You can help me by giving me a beautiful girlfriend." He said winking at me.

"No." I told him. His eyes widened. I could tell he'd never been rejected before.

'There's a first time for everything...' I sighed and shooed him away from me. He hesitantly took his sea in front of me. I mentally groaned. 'greeeaaat now this creep is sitting in front of me..'

Then all of a sudden two people walked in that caught my attention. There was a tall boy with long silver hair that cascaded down his back. He had brilliant amber eyes that someone could get lost in. But what caught my attention immediately were his cute dog ears.

'OH MY GLOB! I NEED THOSE EARS IN MY LIFE!' I thought to myself in awe. My thoughts came to a screeching halt when a girl that looked a little like me holding the boys hand. She had hear uniforms skirt hiked up really high and tied her shirt so it stopped above her belly button. She looked like a slut in its truest form.

The boy sat to my right and the girl sat on the other side of him. The boy had been staring at me ever since he walked in. I turned my gaze towards him.

"Do you need something?" I asked him nicely. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Uh.. no! Sorry!" He replied, quickly turning away.

'That was strange..' I noted to myself. I looked back over to the boy to find the girl who looked like a slut glaring at me.

"Don't talk to him." The slut told me.

"First off, I will talk to whomever I like. If he has a problem he can say so himself. What are you? His mommy?" I asked her with venom in my voice. I dislike it when people told me what to do. I'm an adult now and I should be treated as such. The 'incident' stripped me of my childhood and I can't change that.

"I'm giving you a warning, I mean you're new and probably don't know who you're messing with. I am Kikyo Mishi. I am the best priestess and the most popular girl at this school." She told me snobbishly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Really now? That's why your name isn't even ON the captains list?" I asked waving the list in front of me. She snatched it away from me. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"You'll pay for this, Higurashi!" Kikyo told me before settling back into her seat with her arms crossed. A pout evident on her face.

'Just great.'

* * *

_BRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_

The lunch bell rang and Sango grabbed my arm. She dragged me into the girls restroom.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You mean with that slutty girl?" I asked. Sango nodded in confirmation. "Well she was being a bitch so I shut her the fuck up. I'm grown and no one should tell me what to do. Now let's get some lunch!" I told Sango. I could tell she was pleased because a smile graced her features. As we walked in the hallway towards the cafeteria she began to speak.

"No one has EVER stood up to Kinky-hoe before. You're gonna be well known at this school for what you've just accomplished!" Sango told me as we entered the cafeteria.

"Sis... Can I have that $2?" Souta asked as he approached Sango and I. I nodded and handed him the small amount of money. Sango gave me a questioning look.

"He won't be able to get a complete lunch with $2." She told me. I sighed and got in the lunch line. Souta and I only received an apple and small turkey sandwich each. He and I sat together with Sango and Kohaku at an empty table.

"Kagome, do you have a job..?" Sango asked me as she saw that Souta and I had a small amount of food.

"I work as a housekeeper.. The pay is shit.. but Souta is looking for work too..." I answered with my head down.

"My job is at a pastry shop. I could get both of jobs there with Kohaku and myself. $10 an hour!" She told us with big eyes.

"Would you really do that for us Sango?!" I asked with excitement. Finally, Souta and I would have money.

* * *

The final bell rang. Everyone got up and made a mad dash to the exits. Souta and I left the school building and began our trek to the pastry shop.  
After about 10 minutes we arrived at 'Totosai's Pastry Shop' . It was a fairly nice looking shop. Souta led me inside. Sango and Kohaku were already behind the counter working.

"Our boss is through that door. He will give you both an interview and if he likes you, you begin work right away!" Kohaku said sand began ushering us through a door. We entered the room and saw an older man whom I presumed was Totosai.

"Hello" Totosai said in a cracked voice, :You must be the Higurashi's. Please sit!" He pointed at two empty chairs in front of his desk.

Souta and I took our seats and Totosai observed us. "Why do you want this job?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Mr. Totosai.. our lives are rough. We need this job to keep our apartment. We don't have a lot of money to eat. I have to provide for my brother.." I told Totosai with my head bowed, tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Please Mr. Totosai, we will do anything for a job." Souta piped up. His eyes were pleading for Totosai to accept us.

"Alright, you two are hired.. one question. Where are your parents or legal guardians?" Totosai asked with puzzlement written on his face.

Souta and I both froze. "Kagome is my guardian. She has been for 2 years." Souta stated with sadness in his voice. Totosai nodded and gave us our work aprons and our name tags. We put them on and Sango and Kohaku began our work training.

* * *

It was 8:30pm when Souta and I finally arrived home. We both plopped on the couch and began watching adventure time. It was our favorite show to watch together. At 9:30 we began working on the days homework. I helped Souta to the best of my ability. At 10:30 we decided it was time for bed. Souta went upstairs to his room and I went to mine.

Pulling out my laptop I logged into my Facebook. I had quite a few notifications.  
_Kagome Higurashi  
10 new friend requests  
__5 new notifications  
__4 new messages_

I checked who my friend requests were from  
Sango Taijiya  
Kohaku Taijiya  
Kikyo Mishi  
Kagura Onigumo  
Naraku Onimgumo  
Inuyasha Takahashi  
Sesshomaru Takahashi  
Ayame Toshi  
Kouga Wolff  
Miroku Houshi

I accepted them all.  
Then I checked my messages

_Kagome, _

_It's Eri! We miss you. How was your first day at Shikon High? _

_**Eri,**  
_

_**It was okay. Miss you guys too. Text me sometime.**_

_Kagome,_

_It's Inuyasha from 3rd hour! Sorry about Kikyo.. she's just protective of me!_

I ignored that one.

_Kaggy!_

_We need to hangout asap! _

It was Sango. She gave me her number and told me to text her. I told her I would text her in the morning.  
All of my notifications were photo comments from Sango.

I put my laptop away and changed into a tank top and basketball shorts. I crawled into my bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Okay guys! That was Ch. 2! Tell me what you think.**  


**Okay Kagome has really nice things in her house but thats because her & souta got them before the 'incident' and The objects hold memories so they dont sell them**

**Kagome & Souta both have Iphone 4's and macbooks and a flat screen in the living room. They got the for christmas before the incident.**

**REVIEW & LEAVE ME IDEAS. Thank you so much**

**~sydnie**


	3. Dreams of the past

**okay you guys, I've decided each time my newest chapter gets 10 views I WILL begin working on a new chapter!  
if you have any ideas/ constructive criticism PLEASE leave it in a review. I WILL read it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dreams of the past_**

_It was January 15th, 2011.  
Souta and I were plopped on the couch watching Billy & Mandy. I looked out of the shrine house's window and saw a plane fly through the sky. My mother and grandfather were on a business trip to America. I was left here to watch Souta._

_"Souta! That's mama and grampa's plane I bet!" I told Souta pointing at the plane. _

_"Sis! Why is smoke coming out of the plane?" Souta asked with confusion written all over his face._

_"MAMA! GRAMPA!" I shouted as I ran outside. The plane was now on fire and falling from the sky. Tears began streaming down my face. _

_"NO!" Souta screamed as he tried to run after the falling plane. I ran after my little brother and tackled him before he reached the shrine steps. "MAMA! GRAMPA!" He screamed as tears poured from his eyes. I threw myself and Souta back inside the house. We ran to the living room and turned on the news. _

_**"That's right, flight 137 to America has fallen from the sky!"** The nows woman announced on TV. I covered my face with my hands as I cried even more. My new Iphone 4 began vibrating._

_"Hello...?" I answered in a shaky voice. _

_"Kagome dear, it's mama!" My mother yelled into the phone. I put her on speaker so Souta could hear her voice too. "Grampa and I don't have much time! We love you so much! You're our babies! We love you! Take care of Souta!" My mother yelled. "WE LOVE YOU!" My mother, grandfather, Souta, and myself all yelled at the same time. Then, the line went dead and we heard an explosion outside. We could see the fire and smoke from our window in the living room. Souta latched onto me and cried his eyes out. I followed suit. After an hour of crying the news finally released more devastating information on the plane crash. _

**_"Oh this doesn't look good..." _**_The news woman said with a tear slipping down her cheek._**_ "The plane has crashed in Kyoto Park. No one has survived this tragedy... I'm so sorry for those of you who have lost someone in this accident.." _**_The news woman chocked out through tears. _

_The news channel began showing a photo of all of the victims. When Mama and Grampa's pictures came onto the screen Souta fainted. I held him in my lap and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke the next morning I noticed Souta was missing from my lap. I saw him at the front door. It looked like he was conversing with someone. _

_"Souta, who's at the door?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice. When I arrived at the door I saw a woman in a business suit standing there. She eyed me warily._

_"You must be Kagome Higurashi. I'm Mrs. Moto from Child Services. I know your guardians have passed away in the plane crash and I am so very sorry for your loss, however we must take Souta into our custody." The woman said with a straight face. She made a grab for Souta but he ran behind me. "Come on sweetie, you have to come with us!" The woman again tried to make a grab at Souta , but I blocked her way. _

_"You are NOT taking him." I told her firmly. " I will care for him. I've read my mothers and grandfathers will. Souta and I inherit all of their money." _

_"Fine, girl. We will settle this in court." She pulled out her cell phone and made a call. She was obviously trying to set a court date. Once she hung up the phone, she got a slip of paper and wrote down a time in place then proceeded to hand me the paper. I took it cautiously, in case she tried to take off with Souta again. "Be at Kyoto Court House by 5:00am exactly." With that, the woman left._

**_The next day_**

_Souta and I slept together in my room. We clung to each other in our sleep, both of us afraid to lose the other. My alarm clock went off at 4am. Souta and I got out of bed with sadness gracing our features. Our dreams were nothing but horrid memories of two days ago. I put my hair in a neat bun and picked out a suitable outfit for court. It was a plain black dress and black flats. I put a pair of reading glasses on my face so that I would look more mature. Souta had on A white button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Once we were finished getting ready we made a dash for the bus stop. I paid our bus fare and we took a seat together. After 15 minutes we arrived at Kyoto Court House. We were 7 minutes early. We rushed inside and waited for the judge to call our names. _

_"THE HIGURASHI SIBLINGS!" The judge hollered for Souta and I. We rushed to stand before the judge. He looked us up and down. "It says here that you want full custody of your younger brother, am I right Ms. Kagome?"_

_"Yes Sir. He's all I have left, I can't lose him." I told him. I faked bravery so that I would appear stronger to the judge. _

_"In your mother and grandfathers wills, they leave both of you everything. However, how do I know you will be responsible with him?"_

_"Please sir! Give my sister custody! She's my only family left! Please, give her a chance! We won't mess this up!" Souta cried as he fell to his knees. He was begging the judge to let me keep him under my care. The judge looked at us both with sad eyes as I picked my crying brother off of the floor and held him to my chest. _

_"Alright, I will give you one chance Ms. Higurashi! Don't screw it up!" With that, he banged the gavel dismissing my brother and I._

_That was the day Souta and I began our new lives. _

* * *

I sat up in my bed panting. I hadn't had that dream in a long time...The 'incident' was plaguing my dreams again. It wasn't a dream though...It was what happened to Souta and I two years ago. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. Souta lay in my bed facing me. His eyes bore into mine.

"You had the dream to, huh?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. We just lay there and cried the rest of the night until my alarm went off. Neither of us got a wink of sleep. We feared that memory to no end. We didn't want it to haunt our dreams again.

"Thanks for being there for me Kags." Souta whispered as he kissed my cheek, "Then and now." Souta sat up and removed himself from the comfort of my arms. I got up as well and began getting ready for school.

Once I was finished getting ready Souta and I began our journey to our school.

"Souta.. I don't have any money for lunch." I told him honestly. He nodded his head in understanding before grabbing my hand.

"Don't beat yourself up Kags. You work too damn hard. We can go without food for a few days, alright? We've done it before and we can do it again. Atleast now we both have well paying jobs. This Friday we'll get our paychecks and have enough money to eat for months!" He told me with a big smile. Since when did we swap roles? I was supposed to be caring for him, but now it seems he's caring for me.

As if reading my thoughts, Souta answered the questions I had been asking myself moments ago.

"Kagome, you're my big sister. You took me in when you were 15 and took care of me. It'll be three years soon. I owe everything to you. You've taken on the role of mom and dad in my life. You've made me the person I am today. I love you, Kagome. I'd do ANYTHING for you. Now.. Now it's MY turn to take care of you." Souta pulled me into a tight hug. I returned the hug. We both held back tears at the sentimental moment we were sharing. We pulled away from each other and entered the school, ready to take on the days challenges.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think?**

**Please R&R!**

**Leave me any ideas you have and feel free to ask questions! I will answer them In my next chapters! **

**XOXO Sydnie**


	4. He needs me

**Thanks so much for all the views!  
It means a lot !**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: He needs me **_

A month has passed since Souta and I started school at Shikon High. We'd made some good friends, and even some enemies. Sango and I spend almost every day with each other. She has become the best friend I've always secretly wanted. Even though we've only known each other a short time, it seems like it's been years. She's loyal in her friendship towards me, and that is enough to bring a smile to my face. Then I have Rin. She's so bubbly and sweet. She never fails to put everyone in a great mood. Ayame is a wolf demon. She and I have spent quite a bit of time together. She has the cutest little sister named Kina. These three girls were my best girl friends. But, as I said, I have made quite a few enemies. Kikyo. She is known as the biggest slut in school, but that doesn't stop her from ruining peoples' lives. I'm on her list of people to fuck over, I assume. Then there was Naraku. He was my boyfriend at Sakura, but we broke up. Now he's here at Shikon and I feel like he's out to get me.

I've actually made friends with some of the guys at this school, too. Miroku and Inuyasha were my best guy friends. They're always there when I need them. Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru became a good friend of mine as well, which surprised everyone including myself. Kouga and became friends, too. He apologized for his actions on my first week of school and I forgave him.

Souta has made quite a few friends as well. Kohaku became Souta's other half. They did everything together, and I do mean EVERYTHING. There was this girl around Souta's age named Kaede, and I think he has a crush on her. The only problem with this girl is that she's Kikyo's little sister. I think Souta made friends with Kohaku's soon to be girlfriend, Kanna, as well. I was ecstatic at the thought of Souta having friends. He finally broke out of his shell of depression completely.

* * *

It was the 2nd weekend of September. Souta and I had kept our jobs and had quite a bit of money now. We saved up a few 100 dollars and decided to go shopping with Sango and Kohaku. We were currently in the downtown shopping center in Tokyo.

"Kags! Look at these panties! They would totally look good on you!" Souta yelled holding up a pair of panties. People began staring at him so I snatched the undies from him.

"SOUTA THIS IS VICTORIA'S SECRET! GET OUT!" I threw Souta and Kohaku out of the store like Jazz off of Fresh Prince. "Why did we bring them again?!" I asked Sango. She giggled and we continued our shopping.

After we finished our shopping we decided to look for the boys.

"Where could they be?" Sango asked. I suddenly pointed a finger and bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked as she looked to where I was pointing.

There on the merry-go-round were our brothers. They had climbed on top and gotten stuck. Security was struggling to retrieve them and the boys were fake crying and screaming. Sango and I were bursting with laughter until..

"WHO DO THESE TWO BELONG TO?!" Shouted on of the security guards once the boys were down from the ride. Sango and I instantly quieted our laughter and made our way up to the boys. "These your brothers?" The guard asked us. I nodded and the guard began yelling. "THESE BOYS ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

I didn't have time for that security guards mouth so I grabbed Souta and began running. Sango and Kohaku were right behind us. It took a minute for the guard to register what had happened but once he did, he dashed after us. Once we were out of sight, Souta and I used our spiritual powers to erect a barrier that would allow the four of us to go unseen by everyone. We held the barrier until the guards ran past us. We all high-fived each other and ran back to my apartment.

We arrived at my house after 30 minutes of running. We had such an adrenaline rush! Souta unlocked our door and let everyone inside.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Kohaku exclaimed as he fist bumped Souta. Sango nodded fiercely

Souta's eyes widened at me.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Did you buy those panties?!" He asked searching my bags. Sango and Kohaku were shaking their heads at Souta's antics.

To everyone's surprise, however, I held up a few pairs of panties and replied, "Yes, I did."

Souta gave me toothy grin and everyone began to laugh.

* * *

It was back Monday morning again. My alarm went off at 5:30 as usual. I, once again, pimp slapped the damn thing into next week. Throwing a pillow over my face and began to drift off again until...

_HOOOOOOONKKKKKKK_

"WAKE UP YOU FATASS!" Souta yelled from my doorway.

"WAAAAH! SOUTA!" I had flown out of bed and was now screaming at him. He walked back over to me and..

_HHOOONNKKK_

"Shut up, or I'm going to use our 'noisy friend' again! Get ready for school!" He yelled as he exited my bedroom.

"UGGHHH!" I groaned as I walked to my bathroom to take a shower.

We were both ready after thirty minutes and began our trek to school.

Souta and I were idly chatting away until he spotted a convenience store.

"Want some coffee, Kags? I'll pay!" He asked with a smile. I nodded my head and he ran off to the store. I was leaning against the wall of the store, waiting for Souta, when a car pulled up next to me. Inuyasha stepped out of the car and looked at me.

"What are you doing out here?" He walked over to me.

"Waiting on Souta, he's buying coffee."

"Ah, where's your car?" I looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. He seemed confused.

"I don't have one. We walk everywhere. I thought you knew that.." I told him with a straight face.

His next question caught me off guard. "You live kind of far to be walking, don't you? Where are your parents?" I froze and Souta appeared right then.

"Uh, we better get going!" Souta exclaimed dragging me down the street, leaving a very confused half-demon.

"I wasn't prepared for that question.." I whispered to Souta.

He handed me the coffee. "Yeah, I know Kags. Neither was I."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Why weren't Souta and I able to talk about the 'incident' to anyone? We wouldn't even talk to each other. We always kept our feelings bottled up. But enough was enough. I'm supposed to take car of my baby brother and that's what I'm going to do! We both need to get some things off of our chests. "Souta, we need to have a long talk when we get home, okay."

* * *

Gym had arrived quickly. Today we were sparring and Sango was my partner.

"Hey Kagome," Sango started, throwing a punch my way. "You seem kind of quiet. Did something happen this morning?"

I dodged her punch and kicked her in the stomach, "Huh, oh.. nothing really happened. Just some.. family problems, that's all." Well it was somewhat true, I guess.

She groaned at being kicked and threw her Hiraikotsu at me. I tried to doge it, but it nicked me on the arm. "Well I'm here whenever you're ready to talk."

I recovered from the blow and shot an arrow at her. It grazed her leg and she fell to the ground in pain. I quickly healed her leg.

"GOOD JOB, HIGURASHI!" The coach yelled over to me. I nodded in thanks and walked with Sango to the girls locker room.

We changed out of our sparring clothes and into our school uniforms.

_"Well I'm here whenever you're ready to talk"_

Sangos words kept replaying in my head. Perhaps because I really needed someone there for me? Maybe I would tell Sango.. but not now. I still wasn't ready. The only person I wanted to talk to right now was Souta. I had to push away my needs for the time being.

'He needs me more than ever.'

* * *

**Alright, my last chapter got over 10 views so here's an update!**

**Kina will be appearing soon everyone!**

**Ask questions, leave a review, give me ideas.**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	5. I need him as much as he needs me

**Hey guys! You guys are viewing like crazy!  
KEEP IT UP :D  
Okay, I will update again after this chapter gets 15 views.  
FAVORITE,REVIEW,LEAVE IDEAS 3**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: I need him as much as he needs me**_

The final bell rang which left me with an hour before I had to get to work. I quickly left the school building and headed to the pastry shop.

"Wait up, sis!" Souta ran up to me. "Sorry I'm late, I had to put some things in my locker." I sighed and continued walking. "Something wrong, sis?" He sounded so worried.

"We'll talk after work, okay. Let's just hurry up and get there." Souta nodded and we continued silently.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at the pastry shop. We entered and put on our aprons and name tags.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want a ride to work? I can even take you guys home." Sango offered as I as walked behind the counter. I shook my head and stood behind the cash register.

"No, we're fine. Thanks though." I wanted a ride, but it wasn't necessary. Sango had gotten us these jobs, we already owe her so much. Plus, Souta and I were used to walking everywhere. I heard Sango sigh.

"If you say so, Kagome."

* * *

Our shift at work had ended and I took off my apron. Souta was waiting at the door. As soon as we began our walk home, Souta started.

"All right, spill it. What's bugging you?"

I sighed, "Souta, we need to talk about the 'incident'. We have NEVER spoke to each other about it. We need to. I don't know about you, but it eats me up inside."

He looked at me with sad eyes.

" Kagome... Mom is dead. Gramps is dead. What's there to say, huh?"

"Talk about how you feel, Souta! I want to know how YOU feel.."

He looked away from me, "We'll talk inside." We were close to our apartment. I nodded my head in agreement.

Once we were finally inside the apartment Souta covered his face with his hands.

"Talk to me Souta." I pulled him to sit on the couch with me.

"Kagome.. it hurts.." He choked through sobs. I pulled him close to me. Just like the day of the 'incident' he clung to me, crying his eyes out. "I miss mom and gramps. Why? Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? Why?!" His voice rose at the end. I was running my hands through his hair as I consoled him.

"I don't know Souta. I don't know... I'm sorry." I began to cry uncontrollably, "I'm sorry I can't be mom.. I'm trying, I really am.. I wish I could give you a better life, like the one we had with mama and gramps!"

"Kagome, you are enough. You may not be mom, but you take care of me like a mother would. I'm so grateful for you. Stop beating your fucking self up." Souta was looking me straight in the eyes. He pulled me into a tight embrace, "I love you so much, Kagome. Thank you, for everything."

"I love you too , Souta."

After a while, I fell asleep in Souta's arms. I awoke slightly when he picked me up. He carried me up to my bedroom and laid me on my bed. After tucking me in, he laid down next to me. I realized that I needed him just as much as he needed me.

I awoke before my alarm the next morning. I decided to let Souta sleep until my alarm went off. I took a quick shower and got dressed for school. As soon as I was finished getting ready, my alarm went off.

"Goodmorning, ratchet." I said to Souta as he left my room.

"SHUT IT!" He hollered as I went downstairs. I sat on the couch and decided to enjoy some early morning Spongebob.

After about 15 minutes Souta came downstairs and joined me on the couch.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we both left for school.

During our walk, Souta was enlightening me on all the twerk teams he was apart of. Somewhere during that awkwardness my phone vibrated. It was a text from Ayame.

_Ayame: Hey Kaggy! Wanna stay ovr tonite? Kina rly misses u! _

_Kagome: Sure thaaang. Jus needa get Souta to stay with Kohaku or vice versa. See u tonite!_

"I'm staying with Ayame tonight, Souta. Either stay with Kohaku, or have him stay over. Okay?"

Souta nodded and we continued to school.

* * *

Lunch had arrived quickly today. I sat at a lunch table with Souta, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame, and Kouga. Today was different though. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to me.

"Inu, what are you sitting over here for? " He looked up at me with a frown.

"Kikyo and I.. w-we broke up."

"I'm sorry.." I told him.

"Nah, I broke up with her. She fucking cheated on me."

I spotted Kikyo with her clique at a lunch table. She saw me talked to Inuyasha and marched over to us.

"What do you think you're doing talking to that.. THING, Yashie-kins?!" Kikyo asked with disgust.

Inuyasha groaned. It was evident he was annoyed with her, "Kikyo, leave me alone!"

Kikyo walked over to me "Slut you better stay away from my Yashie!" She made a move to slap me but I grabbed her hand before she could touch me.

"STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT!" Souta yelled as I got out of my seat and twisted Kikyo's arm behind her back.

"You done got the game fucked up, bitch!" I told her as I broke her arm. Kikyo screamed in pain. I grabbed her and threw her on a lunch table, sliding her on it til she was thrown off.

"ON YO HEAD BITCH!" Sango yelled pointing at Kikyo.

Kikyo's posse ran up and led her to the nurse. They all shot me dirty looks.

"Y'ALL BITCHES DON'T WANT IT!" I yelled as they scurried off.

I recieved high-fives all around the table. I was pretty happy until I heard Soutas, Sangos, and my name called down to the office. We all groaned and began our walk of shame to the office.

* * *

"Kagome, Sango, and Souta. Have a seat." Mr. Myouga told the three of us. Kikyo sat in on of the many chairs at Mr. Myouga's desk. "What happened?" He asked me.

"SHE BEAT ME!" Kikyo sobbed.

"HUSH KIKYO! I asked Kagome, not you" Mr. Myouga was straight up with Kikyo. I liked it.

"Well, Kikyo tried to slap me. So I broke her arm, and threw her around. Self defense." I told the principle. Souta and Sango backed me up.

"Why are me and Sango here though?" Souta asked.

"I was about to get to that. We have cameras you know. Miss Higurashi, your story checks out. You're all four suspended for one week. Kagome and Kikyo, for fighting. Souta and Sango, for all the profanity. Dismissed."

* * *

I was at my apartment waiting for school to end. It was 1 o'clock. I had two more hours until I left for Ayame's. Souta was at Sango's house because Kohaku managed to get himself suspended as well. I was thinking about today's events when someone knocked on my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Inuyasha! Let me in!" I heard Inuyasha say from the other side of the door. I let him inside and he sat on the couch with me.

"I am so sorry about Kikyo, Kagome! I didn't know she would do that!" Inuyasha was apologizing to me.

"It's fine, I'm only suspended for a week. Plus, it felt good to put her in her place."

Inuyasha and I decided to watch some scary movies for a while. He was going to drop me off at Ayame's at 4.

By the end of the Ring I ended up cuddled into Inuyasha's chest, holding his hand. I saw our position and quickly got off of him.

"Um, we should get going." I told him, blushing madly. He nodded and led me towards his car.

"Let's go." He said as we took off towards Ayame's.

After about two minutes we arrived in Ayame's driveway. I got out of Inuyasha's car and told him goodbye. I wasn't even at the door when it flew open and a little girl with black hair and emerald eyes ran up to me.

"Gome!" the child said excitedly, jumping into my arms.

"Hey, Kina." I said giving the little girl a hug.

* * *

**And now we have introduced Kina!**

**Drop a review for me! **

**There will be more Kag/Inu in later chapters. For now, we get to know Kagome's and Souta's lives.**

**I will update after 20 views on this chapter**

**XOXO Sydnie**


	6. Kina

**Kina has been introduced. There are links and a description of what she will look like on my profile!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/VIEWS! **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Kina**_

Kina was Ayame's four year old sister. She was a cute little girl with long black hair and sparkling, emerald eyes. I picked the girl up and carried her into Ayame's house. Ayame was plopped onto the couch. I noticed she looked troubled. Kina and I sat next to her.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with a blank stare.

"They're taking Kina."

"Who?" I started to panic a little. Who would take this little girl?

"DHS. We don't have parents, all we have is grampa, but I'm being taken to live at the den. They say Kina can't come! Kagome, please. PLEASE take Kina in!" Ayame was crying. I looked at the little girl in my arms. She looked up at me with big eyes.

'I can't let them take this little girl...' I thought to myself. At that moment DHS knocked on the door.

"Kagome, please." Ayame looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I threw open the door. The same woman who came to take Souta from me was standing there.

"Ms. Moto, you're not taking the girl. I want to adopt her." I told her. She rolled her eyes and called someplace that apparently knows everything about me.

"They say you and Souta both have part time jobs that pay very well, and a three bedroom apartment. Am I correct?" Ms. Moto asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, sign these papers and she's all yours." I snatched the papers from her, reading them carefully, and signing them.

The woman left quickly.

"THANK YOU KAGOME!" Ayame gave me a bear hug. She looked at Kina, "Alright Kina, Yame has to go now. Kagome is your new mommy and you're gonna stay with her. Be good Kina!" Ayame told Kina as tears spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

Kina and I said our goodbyes to Ayame, she was leaving tonight so Kina packed her things and we left. I called Inuyasha and asked him if he would pick me and Kina up from Ayame's. After 5 minutes Inuyasha pulled up. I secured Kina in the backseat and put her suitcases in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat.

"What happened, Kagome." Inuyasha asked. I told him what had just happened and he sighed. When we arrived at my apartment, Inuyasha took the suitcases inside while I carried Kina. Inuyasha hugged me goodbye and left.

" 'Gome , are you weally my new mommy?" Kina looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes." I told her, "Find some pajama's and put them on okay." I told Kina. She nodded and started to rummage through her suitcases. She found some Bratz pj's and changed into them. Kina and I had school tomorrow. I'd have to get up earlier and take her there. Ayame left me with all of Kina's information, including her school information. She was in pre-k at Shikon Elementary.

'I hope I don't fuck this up..'

At 9pm I carried Kina up to my room and laid her in bed. I pulled out my laptop and got in bed with her. Logging into Facebook, I checked my notifications.

I had a few new messages.

_Souta: Hey bitch! You alright?_

_Kagome: stfu, yes._

_Souta: Ight, night. lov u hoe! 3_

_Kagome: NIGHT ASSHOLE._

_Sango: I hate these children. FMLFMLFMLFML_

_Kagome: Sorry boo! I have so much shit to tell you tomorrow!_

_Sango: Ight, see ya!_

_Hojo: Hey Higurashi! Are you busy this weekend?_

_Kagome: yep._

_Hojo: aw that's too bad, I haven't seen you in so long, I was hoping to catch up. _

_Kagome: nope._

_Hojo: ?_

_Kikyo: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! I SHOULD KILL YOU!_

_Kagome: Ya know I don't have a problem with beating a cripple._

_Kikyo: bitch_

_Kagome: Don't try and irk me._

_Kikyo: Whatevs Higurashi_

After reading my messages I decided to get some rest. I had to walk Kina to school tomorrow morning. When I looked over at the little girl, she was already fast asleep. After 30 minutes I joined her in a peaceful sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- *SLAP* *CRASH*_

"UUUGGGHHH!" I groaned as I got Kina and myself out of bed. I ran her a bath and helped her wash up. Once she was out I dried her off and helped her into her uniform. I handed her a brush and she brushed her long hair.

" 'Gome, aren't we gonna eat?" Kina asked as we started walking to her school.

"Uh, Souta and I don't eat brekfast. I can get you a snack from the store if you'd like, though." We walked up the convenience store and I bought her a honey bun. She at it hungrily and thanked me. As we continued our walk, Kina told me the names of all her dolls.

All of the Shikon schools were next to each other, which I was thankful for. I walked with Kina to the front of her school and gave her a hug before she bolted through the door.

"Bye 'Gome!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Kina."

I started to walk back home when I got a call from Souta.

(**Souta **_Kagome)_

**Sis! Where the hell are you?!**

_Chill Souta, I'm on my way home._

**Why is there a suitcase filled with a little girls shit?!**

_Souta, Ayame had me adopt her little sister. That fucking Ms. Moto was trying to take her. _

**Oh my fucking god Kags.. How can we afford this!**

_Let me worry about it, okay. I'm at the door, lemme in._

_*click*_

"Kagome, why didn't you fucking tell me?!" Souta yelled as I walked inside.

"Because I knew you'd act this way. Chill, she's my responsibility not yours.."

"No, Kags. She's BOTH of ours. What's mine is yours, remember?" Souta sighed, "Is she a brat?"

"No, she's a cute little 4 year old. She's so sweet. You'll love her!"

Souta rolled his eyes and turned on the television.

_"Upnext : WHAT TIME IS IT?! ADVENTURE TIME" _Came from the TV.

"YES!" SOuta and I shouted at the same time.

* * *

Kina got out of school at 3, just like Souta and I did. At 2:30 we left the house to retrieve Kina. We arrived 5 minutes before school got out.

_BRRRIIIIIiINNNGGG_

A ton of children poured from the school. I spotted Kina and called to her. She heard me and ran over to Souta and I.

"Hi 'Gome! Who dat?" She was pointing at Souta.

"That's your Uncle Souta." I told her as I carried her off towards our apartment with Souta by my side. I was filled with happiness.

'Is this what it feels like to be a family again?'

* * *

**Alright that was CH 6!  
DROP A REVIEW FOR ME! **

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	7. Homecoming

**Alright guys, here comes another chapter! **

**THANKS FOR THE VIEWS!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Homecoming**_

It's been another long month. Halloween was coming up soon and homecoming was right around the corner. I was sitting in Art chatting with Sango when the intercom came on.

_"Attention students," _Mr. Myouga's voice spilled into the room, _"As you all know, homecoming is THIS week! We've gathered up all the votes for homecoming king and queen. Your candidates for king are :Souta Higurashi, Kohaku Taijiya, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and Naraku Onigumo. Your queen candidates are: Kikyo Mishi, Rin Hatsumi, Sango Taijiya, Kaede Mishi and Kagome Higurashi! That is all." _

Sango and I looked at each other in awe before she tackled me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE CANDIDATES!" She yelled into my face. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I thought you weren't looking forward to homecoming!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"That was before we got the chance to be queens, miss Kagome!"

* * *

Lunch time rolled around pretty quick. Souta and Kaede decided to go to homecoming together and Sango was going with Miroku. That left me..

'FOREVER ALONE!' I thought to myself. Inuyasha plopped down next to me at our lunch table.

"Hey Yash." I said with a small smile.

"Hey, Kags. I was womdering.." Inuyasha started, "Has anyone asked you to homecoming..?" He didn't look at me when he asked.

"Uh, no.. why, Yash?" I put my hand on his shoulder which caused him to look at me.

"Would you wanna... go, maybe, with me?" HE asked with a hopeful voice.

"Nah." His face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn-"

"I'm just kidding, Inu! Of course I will!" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"WOMAN!" He began blushing.

"Oh shit.. Inu, I forgot about Kina! She can't stay home while we're at homecoming.."

"Just take her with us." Inuyasha's suggestion wasn't bad. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's a date!" this made Inuyasha's blush reappear.

* * *

School had ended and Kina, Souta, and I were walking back to the apartment.

"Hey Kina." The little girl looked over to me.

"What mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yasha and I are going to homecoming together, would you like to join us?" She nodded vigorously.

"Can I get a pwetty dress?" I told her she could get any dress she wanted.

"Kina, mommy and uncle Souta might be King and Queen of the dance!" Souta told Kina, which made her jaw drop.

"A weal king and qween?" She asked with wide eyes. Souta gave a toothy grin and nodded.

* * *

It was the weekend before homecoming so Kina, Souta, and myself decided to go dress and tux shopping. Kina picked out a beautiful green dress ( albu_335321177_00-1. ) It looked absolutely adorable on her.

My dress was a beautiful, shot, one shoulder white dress. ( upfile/Homecoming%20Dresses/Unique%20One%20Shoulde r%20Beaded%20White%20Homecoming% ) Souta and Kina said I would look stunning in it.

Souta got a plain black tux with a bow tie.

Once we were finished shopping we decided to go to the movies. We saw The Purge.

"It wasn't too bad, although I'm pretty sure Souta pee'd his pants.." I said as we left the theater. Kina and I laughed while Souta grumbled something about me picking horrible movies. We went home after that and I cooked everyone some ramen.

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Souta and Kina chanted as I prepared the noodles.

"SHUT UPPPP!" I called from the kitchen. I placed four bowls on the table.

"Hey sis, what's the fourth bowl for?" Souta asked in confusion. I gave him a dark, sadistic smile.

"After we're all done, I want us to fight to the death for it." I told him, keeping the creepy look on my face.

"Good ting I small and only eat one bowl!" Kina said with a smile.

"Bring on, sis." Souta said as he put on an even creepier look than I had.

'We're a bunch of weirdos. But that's how I like it.' I thought to myself as Souta and I began a war for the last bowl of Ramen.

* * *

It was homecoming day. Kina and I were upstairs getting ready while Souta waited downstairs with Kaede. Kaede was wearing a long, yellow, on shoulder dress ( www. )She looked pretty cute. I had just finished getting ready when Inuyasha knocked on the door. Souta told him I was still upstairs. I had my hair down and made it look like I had beach curls. I had on white eyeshadow, pink lipgloss, and white high heels.

"Wow mommy, you look so pwetty!" Kina exclaimed as she looked at me.

"Thank you, sweetie." I picked her up and we went downstairs. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Wow sis, you look great. CAN I PICK A DRESS OR WHAAAAAAT?!" Came from Souta.

"Kagome, you do look great. You too Kina." Inuyasha walked over to us.

"Yashie!" Kina yelled as she launched herself into his arms. He caught her with ease and led all of us to his car.

When we arrived at the school I could see flashing lights coming from the building.

'Today should be interesting.'

We finally got inside the building and the amount of people in the gymnasium was ridiculous.

"Hey look, there's Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha pointed to two people at a table.

Sango looked beautiful. Her long hair was curled and put into a high bun with strands falling out. She was wearing a beautiful, long pink dress that fit her perfectly. ( ) Miroku was next to her.

"They look so cute!" I told Inuyasha as we walked over to them. We chatted for a while before getting up to dance. After an hour they called all the candidates to the stage. I had to take Kina up there with me because she couldn't be alone.

"PIPE DOWN EVERYONE!" Mr. Myouga shouted into the mic. Everyone quieted down so they could hear who won."our fifth running up King and Queen.. KOHAKU AND KAEDE!" There audience applauded, especially Sango and Souta. :Our fourth runner ups.. SESSHOMARU AND RIN!" More applause and some shouts. "Our third runner up King and Queen... NARAKU AND KIKYO!" everyone applauded as Kikyo let out a scream of frustration. She threw her tiny crown off her head and ran off into the crowd. "Um.. on with our 2nd runner up... SOUTA AND SANGO!" I cheered loudly for Sango and my brother, they deserved it. "And now.. our Homecoming king and queen... INUYASHA AND KAGOME! CONGRATS!" Mr Myouga placed the crowns on our heads but I made him put mine on Kina. It made her happy to be wearing the giant crown. Inuyasha and I shared a dance while Souta held Kina.

Homecoming was fantastic, but it was getting late. I had Inuyasha take Kina, Souta, and I back to our apartment. Souta and Kina went upstairs to go to bed while Inuyasha and I chatted downstairs.

"Kagome, tonight was a lot of fun." Inuyasha was smiling, and he grabbed my hand.

"Inu.." As soon as I started to speak, he leaned in and kissed me. His put his hands on both sides of my face. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I felt something crawl into my lap so I pulled away from the kiss. It was Kina. She had a strange look on her face.

"Does this mean Yashie is my new daddy?" She asked with innocence lacing her voice.

"Eh!" Inuyasha and I sweatdropped and nearly fell off the couch at this question.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update again after this chapter gets 30 views! **

**DROP A REVIEW AND I WILL READ IT! **

**THANKS SO MUCH **

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	8. Round 2 - Halloween

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I've been uber busy this summer! Thanks for all the reviews! It means soooo much to me! **

**I have in fact read every single review and have taken all of them into consideration. **

**Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Round 2 - Halloween_**

It was October 31st. Halloween. Kina had picked out a fabulous Minnie Mouse costume. She looked so cute in it. Souta was going as Beastboy from Teen Titans and Kohaku was going to be Robin. Inu decided to go as Superman (Man of Steel version), Sango was going as Catwoman, Miroku as Batman, and me as Wonderwoman. We all got changed and met up at my place.

"Mommy, is it time to go get candy yet?" Kina pouted.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and we ventured out into the night. It was warm outside. We began our walk down the sidewalk towards any house with its porch light on. Kina stood between Inuyasha and myself, holding both of our hands. For the first time in two years, Souta and I were happy. Inuyasha and I had started dating after our kiss homecoming night. He always makes me happy, and Kina and Souta like him, too. I have a beautiful adopted daughter and a wonderful little brother. Souta actually had friends and enjoyed spending time with Kina and myself. I have a family again.

By the end of our trek we had 5 completely full pillow sacks of candy.

"Holy shit... that's a lot of candy!" Souta exclaimed as we carried our sacks.

"Bet it'll all be gone tomorrow!" Miroku said with a laugh.

'probably.' I thought to myself.

"Look, a haunted house! We should go inside!" Sango pointed out.

We ran towards the eerie house and an older man met us at the entrance.

"$1 per person. Free for the little girl." The man said to us.

We all paid our dues to the man and he let us inside.

"Remember, don't touch them.. and they won't touch you."

* * *

Souta, Kina, Inuyasha, and I arrived back at my place. Souta and Kina went upstairs to go through the candy to make sure it was all edible. Inuyasha was going to leave soon so I decided to walk him outside. We stood by his car and began to converse with each other.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he held my hand.

"But who didn't?" I had the biggest smile on my face.

Inuyasha was smiling as well and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips were almost touching when I sensed someone approaching us. I threw up a barrier just in time to block an attack from Kikyo.

"How DARE you try and kiss my Inu-Baby?!" Kikyo screeched.

"I see you're ready for round 2, eh?" I asked taking a fighting stance.

I let down my barrier and sent a blast of my spiritual energy right at Kikyo. She tried to jump out of the way but her left arm was still hit by the blast. She let out a scream and I did a front handspring and kicked her with both feet right in the jaw. Kikyo flew in the air and landed in the parking lot with a thud.

"Agh.." Kikyo was coughing up her blood and some of her teeth. She looked up at me with terrified eyes.

"Leave." I told her with an emotionless voice.

I motioned for Inuyasha to leave and went back inside my apartment.

I locked the door and was ambushed by Souta and Kina.

"KAGS YOU TOTALLY WHOOPED THAT TRICK!" Souta hollered giving me a bear hug, "I'M SO PROUD!"

I gave him a pat on the head and decided it was time for bed.

* * *

_*BEEP BEEP BEE-*_

"Uuuugggghhh.." I groaned as I tossed my alarm clock at the wall.

"WAH!" Souta yelled from beside my bed.

I accidentally hit him with my alarm clock right in his family jewels. He grabbed is privates and dropped to the floor. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at me with betrayal written all over his face.

"Oh walk it off you pussy." I told him as I made my way to the bathroom.

After about an hour the three of us were on our way to school.

"Hey Kags, can Kohaku stay over?" Souta asked me.

"Uh, you don't have to ask.. you pay half of our rent so your friends can come over whenever you want." I told Souta with an eyebrow raised.

"That's right.. ha. I forgot." He laughed and continued onward.

"Uncle Souta, can I have a piggy back ride?" Kina asked with pleading eyes.

Souta rolled his eyes and let her hop on his back.

* * *

Souta and I dropped Kina off at her school and went inside our own school. As soon as we walked the schools intercom buzzed in.

_"Kagome Higurashi, to the principles office NOW!"_

"Oh great.."

'More drama already'

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay guys. Ive been very occupied with drumline all summer! D:**

**BUT THE NEW CHAPTER IS UP!**

**Leave me reviews and give me your ideas! **

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	9. Run! Bitch Run!

**Hello everyone! I think it's definitely time for an update! **

**Thanks for dropping me reviews. I have, in fact, read ALL of them. **

**THANKS SO MUCH**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Run! Bitch Run!**_

___I started walking to the principles office with Souta right behind me. _

___"What'd you do, sis?" He asked me._

___I shrugged. I honestly had no clue what I could have possibly done to get in trouble with the school._

___We arrived at the principles office and opened the door. _

___"Come in, Miss Higurashi, have a seat." Mr. Myouga said to me. **(Myouga is not small in this fic. He's the size of a regular person)**_

He eyed Souta and dismissed him, "Mister Higurashi, you may leave"

"Nope. I'm staying with my sister. Whatever you do to her, you do to me."

"*sigh*, very well. Have a seat." Souta sat in the chair next to mine.

"Miss Higurashi, Kikyo Mishi has told me you were bullying her the other day. I thought I told you befo-" Mr. Myouga started.

"Kikyo Mishi is a liar. I don't even talk to her. Anything that has happened between Kikyo and myself since our last visit here has not been on school grounds, so it does not concern you. Now if that's all, Souta and I will be on our way to class which you have made us late for. Thank you for wasting my time." I told him with disgust in my voice.

Mr. Myouga stared at me in shock as Souta and I left.

"Wow, Kags. You told Mr. Myouga oooffffffffffff." Souta said with a giant grin on his face.

We both laughed as we walked through the empty hallway towards our art class. We opened the classroom door and went to our seats. The teacher was no where to be found so we received no penalty for being late. Sango pulled my desk over towards her own.

"What happened with Myouga? I heard the office call you, " Sango was speaking in a low voice, "did it have something to do with Kikyo?!"

I nodded my head, "She told him that I was bullying her. What a load of bullshit."

As soon as I finished my sentence Sango stood up and started trying to run out towards Kikyo's first hour class.

"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Sango had flames in her eyes.

I jumped up and grabbed her.

"Sango, chill! I can handle it!" I pushed Sango back into her seat, "She;s just mad because I've beat her ass twice now."

"Fine. Stay at my house tonight after work? I'll have Kohaku go home with Souta to watch Kina."

"Sure thing, Miss Sangooooooo."

**_(AN: For anyone who's wondering, Kina gets picked up by her daycare from school and the bus drops her off at the apartment when Kagome & Souta are done at work. The daycare can also keep her over night if needed.)_**

* * *

Work was long and I was grateful to be going to Sango's house. We both decided to ditch tomorrow and do girl stuff instead. We hopped into Sango's car as the boys walked towards the school to retrieve Kina.

"Be careful!" I hollered as we passed them.

Sango turned on the radio and plugged her iphone into the auxiliary cable.

Give me your hand by The Ready Set began playing.

"I love this song!" I told her.

" Me too!"

_Dressed in your Friday best,_  
_And ready to impress whoa-oh_  
_I like the show,_  
_And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know,_  
_Or will ever know,_  
_So give me your hand_

_Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna make you wanna let go_  
_An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat_

We were practically screaming the chorus as we were waiting in the drive thru line at McDonald's.

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_  
_Give me your hand!_  
_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

_Music colliding with the words singing what she wanna say_  
_I hope it's my name (hey hey)_  
_And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again_  
_Again and again_  
_So give me your hand_

Sango ordered our food while I yelled the lyrics. After Sango was done ordering she rejoined me in the yelling.

_Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go_  
_Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the windows_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat!_

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

We arrived at the window and the cashier looked at us like we were insane. Sango grabbed the poor guys hand and yelled "GIVE ME YOUR HAND" He snatched his hand back and threw our change back at us along with our food.

_Give me your hand!_  
_Give me your hand!_  
_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

We drove off back to Sango's holding back our laughter.

_We're not coming down_  
_You're all mine_  
_Keep you in the sound_  
_We're so high_  
_Rocket to cloud nine_  
_When we're turning up the_  
_Best song ever_  
_Best song ever_

_She said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word'_  
_She's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_She said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know_  
_Every word'_  
_She's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_  
_Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!_  
_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

* * *

We finally arrived at Sango's nice two-story house. Sango lived with Kohaku, her father, and Kirara her demon cat.

Sango opened the front door, "DAD! YOU HOME?" She yelled into the dark house.

No one answered. She flipped on the lights and we walked towards the kitchen. On the counter was a note.

_Sango,  
I've left for a week on an important business trip in China.  
There's $300 in the cookie jar. DON'T LET KOHAKU FIND IT!  
Take care,  
Dad._

"Well, looks like it's just us!" Sango had an evil grin on her face.

"Let me guess.. you want to watch the most fucked up movies in the world tonight, don't you?" I knew Sango all too well.

* * *

"So wrong.." We were watching Run! Bitch Run!, and it totally blew.

The movie ended and Sango and I started off towards her room.

"That movie totally sucked, San!" I told her as we walked up the stairs.

"Better watch out, or Lobo might come and get ya!" Sango told me.

We both looked at each other and started laughing. Sango opened the door to her room and flipped the light switch. Kirara mewed at us from the floor.

"Hey Kirara." I said as I picked up the little cat.

She mewed again and curled up in my arms.

Sango gave me some sweats and a t-shirt and we both changed. She pulled our her spare mattress from under her bed.

"I'll be back." Sango told me.

She went to go fetch some blankets and a pillow for me.

"AAAAAAH!" I heard glass shatter and then a scream from Sango.

Kirara jumped from my arms and took off for her mistress. I followed suite.

"Sango?!" I yelled as I followed Kirara.

We arrived in the laundry room. There was broken glass everywhere along with...

'Is that..blood?'


	10. Tales of the past

**Man.. This story is getting reviews like crazy. It is constantly being viewed.. I am seriously so honored. You have no clue how much your continued suppo****rt means to me. I love all the ideas you leave me. I really do read all of the reviews and take them into consideration. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing.**

** Please don't be shy to message me, or leave a review. I will read it and possibly reply. I will take any constructive criticism you have to offer.**

**My readers are the best! THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Tales of the past**_

There on the floor lay Sango. She was bleeding from her right arm.

"Sango! Are you alright?" I could see tiny glass shards sticking out from her arm.

"Yeah.. It just hurts a little." Sango seemed fine.

"What happened, Sango?" I helped her out of the room, making sure she didn't cut her foot on any of the glass.

"The mirror busted when I closed the cabinet. Shitty glass!" Sango walked to the bathroom and sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

I walked in after her and found a pair of tweezers. I crouched down next to her and began looking at her arm. The shards weren't embedded too deep, which was a relief because that meant I could heal her myself.

"This may sting a bit, San." I told her as I took the tweezers and pulled out the shards.

I set all of the shards inside of one of the plastic cups Sango used to rinse her mouth with. After I was done removing them I used my healing powers to fix her arm.

"Thanks a ton, Kagome." Sango smiled at me.

We began walking back towards the laundry room. Sango grabbed two brooms and gave me one. We swept up all the glass and threw it in the garbage can outside. We grabbed the blankets and made our way back to Sango's room. We fixed up the bed I would be sleeping on and Sango crawled into her own bed. We lay there watching Squidbillies on Adult Swim.

"This is such a great show." I told Sango.

Sango and I both pulled out our own laptops. I had brought mine from home. I logged into Facebook. I had a few notifications. The very first one was a picture of Sango's cut up arm.

**Posted by Sango Taijiya**

_**'Lol, cut up my arm on an exploding mirror. - with Kagome Higurashi'**_

The caption made me laugh. I decided to comment.

_**'Thank god for Mikos, right?!'**_

I heard Sango laugh from her place next to me. I put away my laptop and looked over at Sango. She and I had become extremely close. We had only known each other since August and it was just becoming early November, but I felt like I'd known her for ages. I knew I could tell her anything.

'Should I tell her about my past?' I contemplated the thought.

Sango noticed I was staring at her and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" She sounded so concerned.

"Can I talk to you about something..?" It was barely over a whisper, but somehow, Sango still heard it.

She nodded her head and moved to sit in front of me. She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, I've told you since day one.. I will always be here for you. You are my BEST friend. I don't just say that to people.. You know that I don't like to get attached, but you and I share a connection. Please, Kagome, tell me anything you've been keeping from me!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

I saw that she was holding back tears. Sango was my best friend, too. She deserved to know.

"It's about my family.. and my life.." I whispered to her.

Her eyes widened before she looked away.

"If you'd like... I can tell you about my life story first..?" Sango offered.

I could tell her past was a touchy subject as well. I nodded and she began.

"Well..." Sango began.

**(I'm going to cut to Sango pov and tell you her story.)**

**SANGO POV**

I'm Sango Taijiya. I'm 17 years old and a Junior at Shikon High. I've attended the Shikon Schools since forever! I was born into a demon slayer life. Both my mother and father were demon slayers and they passed on the life to My brother Kohaku and myself. I used to go on missions with my father and mother when Kohaku was still too young to battle. It was the day my mother got me Kirar, my demon cat, that my life changed forever.

I was 13 years old. My mother had just gifted me with Kirara. She was to be my battle partner during all of my missions. I absolutely adored her! My mother, father, and I just got a call about hundreds of demons attacking a neighborhood. We left as quickly as we could. When we arrived it was horrifying. Demons were everywhere. I was so distracted by my fear of all the demons that I didn't see one sneaking up on me. My mother saw it, however. She threw me out of the way and took the hit from the demon herself.

"MOTHER!" I screamed and ran to her side.

She was covered in blood. Tears were pouring from my eyes. My mothers eyes were blank.

"Sango... Are you alright?" She asked me in a distant voice.

"Mom.. I'm fine.." I told her in a choked voice.

I grabbed my mothers hand and it felt cold.

"I'm so.. glad.." She smiled and tears started flowing down her bloodied face, "I love you, baby girl. Take care of Kohaku for me, will you? Oh and tell your father and brother I love them as we-" Her voice stopped and so did her tears.

Her hand fell from mine.

"MOM?! MOM PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I felt my father grab me from behind. He threw me on to Kirara despite my screaming.

"NO! DAD! MOMMY!" I was screaming as Kirara flew away.

A few days later we had a funeral for my mother. I decided I would become the strongest demon slayer there ever was, just for my mother.

**Kagome Pov**

Sango was in tears as she finished her story. I was crying with her. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I'm so sorry.." I whispered in to her ear as we hugged.

After a few minutes I proceeded to tell her my story.

**(If you don't know the story, it is in chapter 3.)**

* * *

I finished my story and was bawling my eyes out. I'd never told ANYONE about it before. Sango was sobbing as well. She was hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry life is so hard for you and Souta. I had no idea.. I-I-I wish I had known... We could have helped you.." My pain made Sango cry.

I shook my head.

"No San, you've done enough for us. I can never repay you." Sango and I fell asleep crying and hugging each other.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 10! I might begin work on the next chapter tonight. It will be about Sango and Kagome's day while they ditch school.**

**Please leave me a review or a message.**

**THANKS**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	11. Day of Misfortune

**OMG GUYS! FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE. This story is getting so many views, it's insaaaane.**

**I can't thank you enough for all the support. **

**Please don't be shy, drop me a review or a message. **

**To my anon who keeps leaving me lovely reviews every chapter: Thank you so very much. I will definitely have a chapter where Kagome gets sick. Probably very soon! Thank you 3**

**Enough of my blabbering...**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Day of Misfortune_  
**

"WAH! Huh?" I was awoken by something slamming on top of my body.

I opened my eyes and saw Sango's sleeping face. She rolled off of her bed onto me! I looked over at Sango's clocl.

'5am?! DAMN YOU SANGO!' I harshly threw her off me.

"AHHHH!" Sango screamed as she flew down to hit the floor.

*Thud*

"Serves you right for rolling on top of me." I stuck my nose up and crossed my arms.

Sango stood up with lightning speed. If looks could kill, I would've died 30 times already.

"Why yooouuuuu!" Sango launched herself at me.

I was waving my hands in front of me, "N-now c'mon San- OOOOF"

Sango knocked me off the bed and onto the floor and was sitting on top of me.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't MURDER you right now." After a minute of silence we both began laughing hysterically.

She rolled off of me and helped me off the floor. Sango then proceeded to drag me to the bathroom with her. She got in the shower while I sat on the closed lid of the toilet and chatted with her. After she was finished, we swapped roles. Once we were both finished with our showers we decided to get ready for the day. We would spend all day and all night doing whatever the hell we wanted.

"Well," Sango started as we plopped down on her living room couch, "what should we do today?"

She put on an episode of Adventure Time, "Well considering it's like 5:30 in the morning, I'd say we should chill here til 7 and then go fuck shit up downtown." I never took my eyes away from the television as I spoke.

Sango nodded in agreement. We spent the next solid hour watching Cartoon Network shows and then had a nice cereal breakfast.

* * *

We had just walked out of the front door and slipped into Sango's car when she finally spoke, "Kagome..?"

I averted my gaze to her.

"I want you and I to visit your old neighborhood in Kyoto. Visit Sakura High.. All that. Please?" My eyes snapped wide open.

"What."

"I think it will be good for you.. maybe help us bond. Plus, I'd love to meet your old friends." She looked pleadingly at me.

"Fine.." I sighed.

Souta and I had saved up for the past few months and bought back the house and began renting it out. Currently no one was living in it, which meant Sango could have a first-hand tour.

* * *

After about three hours we arrived at the old shrine house. I swallowed the lump in my throat as we walked up the shrine steps.

"Gosh, Kagome. It's no wonder how you got such nice legs. These steps are crazy!" Sango was already sweating.

"I haven't been here in a long time." I whispered.

Sango grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile, "Kagome, I'm here. You don't have to hide your pain from me."

I nodded in understanding.

We approached the door hand-in-hand, "I'm scared.." I told her with a shaky voice.

Sango took the key from me and opened the door. As soon as I saw the familiar kitchen I turned to run back to the car, but Sango grabbed my shoulders. She dragged me into the house despite my protests and closed the door.

"Kagome, you need to do this." She Held my hand again and flipped the light switch on.

The kitchen my mother used to cook in was illuminated with light.

"Oh no..." I dropped to my knees crying.

Sango pulled me into a tight embrace and cried along with me.

"I know it hurts, Kagome."

"She-she used to cook in here. I w-would always come home from school and greet her in h-here. I miss her so much." I sobbed onto Sango's shoulder.

After a while I finally calmed down. Sango helped e stand up and took my hand again.

"Well this is the kitchen.." I said with a small laugh.

Sango let out a chuckle. I led her around the house. We laughed. We cried. We hugged. We bonded.

"You were right San." I told Sango as we walked back down to her car, "This was what I needed. Hey it's almost lunch time at Sakura High! Let's go!"

I pulled Sango down the rest of the stairs, nearly making her fall.

"Slow down, Kagome!" Sango was tripping over her own feet.

We got in the car and sped off towards my old school.

Sakura High was a poor school. It was fairly small and everyone knew each other there. Sango and I walked into the office and received our visitors passes.

"Well," I started as the lunch bell rang. "Let's get a move on." I led Sango to the cafeteria.

As soon I stepped foot into the cafeteria I heard someone scream "KAGOME!"

"Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!" Three girls ran over and gave me the tightest hugs I had ever received.

"We missed you so much!" Eri cried out.

"I missed you all, as well. This," I motioned to Sango once they let go of me, "Is my friend, Sango Taijiya."

"Hi Sango." Yuka chirped.

"Nice to meet you Sango!" Ayumi shook Sango's hand.

"A friend of Kagome-chan's is a friend of ours!" Eri pulled her into a hug.

"Uh, hello." Sango swet dropped as we were bombarded with questions from the girls.

They threw us into an empty table, making us take a seat.

"Where did you guys meet?" Ayumi questioned.

"We have every class together at Shikon High." Sango answered.

"Do guys get along really well?" Yuka asked.

"Of course!" I responded.

"Sango-chan doesn't do meth and hail Satan does she?!" Eri asked with raised eyebrows.

"WHAT?! Of course not!" Sango nearly fell out of her seat.

"Had to make sure!" Eri crossed her arms.

"Will you be coming back to this school, Kagome-chan?!" Eri gave me the puppy dog face.

"I can't, Eri." Eri's face fell into a frown.

"Why not." Eri sounded angry almost.

"I've made a lot of new friends. I'm happy. SOuta's happy. I have a boyfriend. I have an apartment. I even have an adopted daughter."

"I see.." Eri gave me a quick hug and left.

The other two followed suit and the next thing I knew, it was just Sango and I in an empty lunch room.

* * *

We arrived back in Tokyo at 6pm. We decided to finally go downtown and have some fun. I had already call Souta. He and Kohaku would be staying at the apartment with Kina again.

"Should we see a movie?" Sango pointed to the giant movie theater.

"Sure, what movie?" We approached the ticket counter.

"We could see 'The Conjuring'!" Sango had a giant grin.

I paid for our tickets and Sango bought our popcorn and large Coke. We ventured off into the giant theater.

"Right here! Screen 8." I opened the door and we went in.

The lights were already off and previews were showing. We decided to sit at the very top. We took our seat next to each other and the movie began playing.

"This is gonna be great." Sango whispered over to me.

"Shhh!" Someone shushed us.

"Bite me!" Sango spat out before averting her gaze back to the screen.

* * *

"I LOVED IT!" I said enthusiastically as we walked out of the theater.

I had a huge smile on my face. Sango, however, looked scared out of her wits.

"Lighten up, San! It wasn't that scary." She rolled her eyes and walked off into the crowd of people.

I followed after her and saw that she was making her way to Sonic. I saw her crossing the street. She didn't look both ways.

'Is she that freaked that she's lost all her sense?!' I thought to myself as I ran after her.

Most of the cars stopped and honked at Sango. She wasn't fazed by them at all and continued her way across the busy street. One car, however, was speeding and didn't stop.

"SANGO!" I screamed as I ran after her.

I made it just in time to shove her out of the way.

*THUD*

"Ugghh.." Sango groaned. "What happened? Kagome?" Sango was rubbing her her eyes.

She turned when she heard a bunch of people screaming.

"What's going on.. AH!"" Sango saw someone under a car, blood splattered all over the concrete. "Who is that?! Why would someone risk their life for me? Kagome! Where are-" Sango had been crawling over to the body when she saw blank eyes staring at her; My blank eyes.

She was speechless as she pulled my body out from underneath the car. Blood was spilling from my mouth and my body felt lifeless. As she pulled my body, blood trailed the concrete. Once I was completely out from underneath the car, she laid my head in her lap.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M SO SORRY KAGOME! I'M SO SORRY!" She was gripping onto my body so tightly.

"S-sango..?" Sango raised her head to look at me.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Sango cried out.

Tears stained her face while blood stained mine.

Moments later the police were pulling her away from me as I was lifted onto a gurney.

"NO!" Sango struggled against the men restraining her.

"Let her come with me." I whispered to one of the police officers.

They nodded and Sango got in the back of the ambulance with me. She was crying extremely hard at the moment.

"It's all my fault, Kagome..." Sango was clutching my hand.

"Sango, it's not your fault.. don't blame yourself.." I whispered to her before falling unconscious from blood loss.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know how YOU felt in a review?**

**I may do a little revising later on!**

**Thank you all for the continuous support! 3**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	12. From Bad to Worse

**Well Since everyone LOVED the previous chapter.. I decided to update again! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**(:**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: From Bad to Worse_  
**

"Kagome..!"

_Is someone saying my name? I can't see anything.. Everything is completely white.  
What's happening?  
__Where am I? Oh god.. SOMEONE HELP ME!_

I sat up, gasping for air. It took me a moment to process the shocked faces all around me.

"Why are you all in my bedro.." I paused when I realized I wasn't in my bedroom, "Wait, where am I? What's going on?!" I was scared.

I quickly tried to get out of the bed I was lying in but Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back into the bed.

"Ah!" I hissed from the sharp pain I suddenly felt all over my body.

"Kagome, you need to stay in bed." Inuyasha looked me straight in the eyes.

I began getting really scared and couldn't help but start crying.

"Inu.. What's going on? What happened?" I clung on to his shirt, begging him to answer me.

Inuyasha pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Kagome, you were ran over by a car. " Inuyasha told me.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted at him trying to get out of bed again.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow me to even move an inch however, " Kagome, stop."

I immediately quit moving, "Inu.."

"Kagome, the car was going to hit Sango, and you pushed her out of the way and took the blow yourself. The car was speeding and you got stuck underneath. You were dragged down the road. The owner of the car bailed out and the police are looking for him. Sango pulled you out and rode here with you. She called us screaming that you were dead. But.. you're alive.. " Inuyasha was hugging me so tight that it hurt my wounds.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha quickly let go and apologized.

"Kagome..?" Sango approached me shakily.

She sat on the bed with me and touched my face numerous times.

"You're alive.." Sango began to cry, "It's all my fault, Kagome-chan! I almost got you killed!" Sango began to cry onto my shoulder.

I clutched onto her and coaxed her, "Sango, I chose to take that hit. You are not to blame. The driver of the car is the ONLY person at fault here!" I was crying, too.

'Why am I crying?' I asked myself.

Was it because if Sango would have been hit.. She would have undoubtedly died? She didn't have healing powers like I did.. She would have been killed instantly. I couldn't let her die like that.

"I'm glad." I whispered.

Sango looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." I smiled at Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango was looking at my abdomen with a shocked expression.

I looked down and saw all of my wounds had reopened. I smiled again at Sango and passed out once again. I could feel her shaking me and screaming my name.

'It's okay, Sango. I'm just sleepy.'

**(Okay this is one of the rare times I will switch POV)**

**Sango POV**

"I'm glad." Kagome whispered to me.

I suddenly felt something warm and wet on my. I looked down and saw blood all over the bed sheets.

"Kagome!" I practically yelled.

Her wounds reopened again! She followed my gaze and smiled. Then, she fell back onto the bed.

"NO! KAGOME!" I began shaking her.

Her eyes were still open and blood began pouring from her mouth.

'This can't be happening!'

"INUYASHA!" I turned to find Inuyasha yelling out the door.

"WE NEED A NURSE! A DOCTOR! SOMETHING! SHE'S DYING!" Inuyasha hollered, tears running down his face.

I felt Kagome shaking.

"Inu! She's waking u- OH GOD!" Kagome began to have a violent seizure.

"NNNNGGGHHHHH!" Kagome spilled more blood from her mouth.

Doctors and nurses piled into the room.

"Move away, miss!" One told me.

I ran to stand next to Inuyasha. He pulled me into a hug and turned me away from Kagome.

"We need.. to.. call Souta." Inuyasha hiccuped.

I nodded and we left the horrid sight that was taking place in the hospital room.

Inuyasha dialed Souta's number.

**(BOLD - INUYASHA _BOLD ITALIC - SOUTA)_**

**_Hey yash! What's u-_**

**Souta I need you to get to the hospital right now.**

_**Why what's going on?**_

**Hurry Souta**

Inuyasha quickly hung up and we went down to the entrance to wait for Souta, Kohaku, and Kina. As soon as we arrived at the entrance building of the hospital Souta busted in with Kohaku and Kina right behind him.

"YASHA! What's goin on?!" Souta ran over to us panting.

"Come to the waiting room, Souta." I told Souta, "Kohaku! Stay here with Kina."

We quickly made our way to the waiting room and told Souta to sit down.

"Guys.. Seriously what's going on!" Souta looked frightened.

Inuyasha crouched to be eye level with Souta. He told Souta everything that had happened and Souta stood up.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Souta yelled and punched Inuyasha in the face.

Souta then took off towards his sisters hospital room.

"Souta wait!" I yelled after him.

Inuyasha and I ran to catch up with him. He beat us there and threw open the room we told him Kagome was in.

"KAGOME?!" Souta dropped to his knees.

Inuyasha scooped up a kicking and screaming Souta into his arms.

"I know buddy, I know.." Inuyasha held the crying boy.

"Not my sister! Please, God! Anyone but my sister!" Souta screamed into the air.

"I'm sorry Souta.." I choked out.

I began to sob uncontrollably. It was my fault. My fault that Souta wouldn't have any family left if Kagome died. My fault Kagome was dying. MY FAULT!

A few moments later a doctor covered in blood emerged from Kagome's room.

"Where is the family of Miss Higurashi?" The doctor asked.

"I'M HER FAMILY!" Souta ran over to the doctor. "Tell me she's okay!"

Inuyasha and I walked over to the doctor as well, wanting to hear what information he had about Kagome.

"Kagome's miko powers are failing her. She's straining herself trying to heal herself enough to live. Her wounds keep opening for some odd reason. We are trying everything we can.. but we need another person with spiritual powers. " The doctor told us.

"I can do it!" Souta stated quickly.

The doctor looked at him with sad eyes. "You're her little brother, aren't you?" Souta nodded.

"I wish your powers would be enough, son." The doctor looked down.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sango get Miroku here NOW! His and Souta's powers combined with Kagome's might be enough!"

* * *

**Okay I'm cutting it right here! Leave a review of what you want to happen next!**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	13. The Truth

**Hello my beautiful readers! How have you all been?! **

**So I just wanted to thank you all for 49 reviews and over 3,900 views on the story all together. **

**THIS IS AMAZING! ****THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! **

**I just wanted to say that if you would like to talk with me you can message me directly on here, I also have my social media links on my profile. I'm always here for you guys if you need to talk! (Just thought I'd throw that out there ;P )**

**I love you ALL!**

**THANKS!**

**Commense CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: The Truth_**

(This is still Sango POV)

Inuyasha and I had gotten a hold of Miroku a few minutes ago. I filled him in on everything and he said he's be right over. Inuyasha was waiting near the entrance of the ER so that he could lead Miroku up to the room. I was lounging in a chair near Kagome's door with Souta in my lap. I ran my fingers through the boys hair as he cried. Kohaku and Kina found us a while ago but I told them to wait in the waiting room. Now wasn't a good time to be bothered for any of us.

"Sango?" Souta finally moved to stand up.

"What is it Souta?" I asked, sympathy lacing through my voice.

"I can sense Miroku. It's time." His eyes were as cold as stone.

I nodded in response. I knew Souta was hurting. His older sister was the only thing he had left. If she didn't pull through he'd surely go through treacherous extents to revive her which was VERY illegal for anyone to try and do. A moment later Miroku and Inuyasha were next to us.

"You ready, guys?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

Miroku and Souta nodded. Souta opened the door to Kagome's room and the process began.

Miroku and Souta moved all of the doctors out of their way and began to use their spiritual powers on Kagome's body. She was a bloody mess and her body was still convulsing. Miroku strapped her to the bed before they began.

"No one touch her!" Miroku yelled to all of us in the room that were watching the scene unfold.

Miroku looked at Kagome's opened wounds and focused all of his powers there. He told Souta to use his powers to make her relax. Souta did as told and Kagome eventually stopped her convulsing. I could see her wounds start to close up when Souta joined his powers with Miroku's. Once her wound was closed the boys made sure it was going to stay that way.

"I need to figure out why her powers were failing her.." Miroku started but her stopped when Kagome twitched.

* * *

(BACK TO KAGOME POV)

I feel cold. Everything around me is white and I shiver at the emptiness that surrounds me.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I yell.

But I know that I am all alone. Once the realization of my loneliness hits me I start to cry. I try to stop the tears but they keep flowing and eventually my knees buckle and I fall to the floor. Where is everybody? Just a moment ago I was in the hospital with them all! Then I get an epiphany. I must be dead. Is this what death is? An eternal loneliness? This makes me cry even more. Was I to spend the rest of eternity wallowing in self pity? Where is this God everyone told me about? Is this what mama and grampa are experiencing too? I start to get hysterical.

"I wanna go home!" I scream through my wretched sobbing.

I blinding blue light suddenly appears in front of me. I immediately stop my persistent crying and sit up straight. I throw my arms in front of my face to block the light that is blinding me. Eventually the light fades and woman stands before me. She has midnight black hair like mine and Souta's and she wear traditional miko garb but armor is attached to it.

"Hello my child." She speaks to me finally.

I am so awe-struck that I can't speak. She smiles knowingly and takes my hand. She helps me stand before looking me in the eyes.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet my daughter." She smiles wide.

"What?" This woman is not my mother! Or.. is she?

She laughs a little before embracing me. What the hell is happening? Strangely, I feel myself hug her back. Am I that lonely that I am going to hug some crazy woman claiming to be my mother? Have I been here that long wallowing in loneliness? The woman pulls back and stares at me.

"My name is Midoriko."

I stand there with wide eyes. The great miko warrior Midoriko is claiming to be my mother. "Bu-but.. how? What?"

"I gave birth to you and your younger brother more than 500 years ago. I sent you both here once I found that your father had planned to kill us. That is why you have no memories of your life before you were four. Let me give them back to you." She pressed her fingers to my forehead and I felt my memories flow through my entire being.

She was telling the truth. She did give birth to Souta and I. I saw her telling both of that she loved us very much before sending us with wiped memories to the Higurashi Shrine.

"So that means Souta and I have no relation to the Higurashi's..." I was extremely saddened.

"NO!" My mother shook her head, "They are in our bloodline. I sent you with my family that made it through 500 years!" This made me less sad.

Finally I ask the question raoring through my thoughts. "Who is my father..?" I ask her.

She looks away before she finally answers.

"You have heard of the great demon Magtsuhi, yes?" She asks me.

I nod my head not knowing why she's ask that question. Magatsuhi was the demon who killed her. He was dreadful!

"Kagome.." She falters before continuing, "Magatsuhi is yours and Souta's father."

Time stops. I can finally feel some of his evil blood in my veins once she tells me. I look at her trying to search her eyes for any lies. There are none. Only truth holds her expression.

"You are meant to do great thing Kagome. I am sorry I have taken you from your body for the moment, there are just some things you needed to know. Please tell Souta.. I love you my daughter. I will visit you again very soon." and just like that, she's gone.

"WAIT!" I call out to her but she's already gone.

The next thing I know my eyes snap open and everything is fuzzy. I have no idea where I am. I start to move but I am restrained. My struggling and thrashing begins.

"Wait! Come back!" I yell, hoping my mother will hear me.

The next thing I know, someone's face is hovering over mine. I start screaming because I can't move and the person is getting closer. What if it's my father? What if he came back for me like my mother? She said he tried to kill all of us! Maybe he's come back to finish the job! I don't stop screaming. Tears drip into my face but they're not mine. I open my eyes again and see Souta leaned over me crying.

"Sis?" He cries.

"Souta?" I whimper.

Souta quickly undoes my bindings and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Kagome." He sobs, "I was so scared!" He breaks.

Souta crumples into my arms and I encircle my arms around his body tightly. I sense everyone leave the room to give my brother and myself some time. Eventually I start crying too.

"I love you, sis.." Souta whispers in my ear.

I nuzzle him and say, "I love you too, Souta."

* * *

After a few minutes of crying I decide to erect a sound proof barrier. I pull Souta away from me and motion for him to sit across frm me on the bed.

"Souta I need to tell you something.." I start.

Souta gets worried instantly, "What is it sis? Are you in pain?"

"No! Souta.." I tell him everything I was told by Midoriko aka our birth mother.

"I could see Midoriko because of our immense powers but Magatsuhi.. Now that you mention it I can feel his evil barely flowing through me. " Souta tells me.

"I felt the same thing." I can se the confusion in his eyes.

"Does this mean our father is coming for us like mother is? Maybe he wants to finish the job and kill us. Why else would she tell us the truth out of nowhere?" Souta ponders out loud.

_'The Jewel' _A voice echoes through my head.

"The.. Jewel?" I whisper.

* * *

**THAT WAS CH 13! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Your reviews help me out a lot !**

**Thank you all so very very much!**

**Until next time!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	14. The Jewel

**Okay guys! Since my last chapter blew up in like 12 hours I will update again! **

**I can't believe how 'popular' this story is! It's surreal!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Onward with Chapter 14!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Jewel**_

The Jewel. What jewel? I don't know what the voice in my head is babbling about!

_'Kagome... The Jewel... Inside...' _The voice whispered within my head.

"What jewel?!" I practically yell out loud.

"Sis?" Souta called out to me, worry evident on his face.

"Oh," I turn back to him with a smile, "It's nothing Souta. Don't worry about me."

He sends a glare directly at me, "How the hell can you say something like that considering the shit you've just put all of us through?!" He was screaming at me.

This is the first time Souta's ever screamed at me in two years. At this realization, I start to cry. I had upset my brother to the point he felt the need to yell at me. What kind of a big sister am I? I've let my brother down. I start to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Souta.." I whimper.

Souta's eyes soften and he pulls me into a tight embrace, He run his fingers through my hair as he talks to me.

"Kagome, you scared the piss out of me. I thought you were dead.."I feel his tears fall on top of my head, "When Inu told me.. I punched him in the face. I thought there was no way in hell that the strongest person I know is dying. But when I saw you.. Oh god... you just.. I broke down. Sango held me as I cried. I don't even think I cried this much over mom... I'm sorry for yelling at you, sis. But you have to let me help you. If it hadn't been for me and Roku... you'd be dead right now." I looked up at him as he finished.

"I'm sorry too, Souta." I smile at him, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kags."

* * *

The rest of the gang joined us soon after and we broke down everything that had happened including the introduction of our birth mother and father. They were all in the same amount of shock as Souta and I were in.

"That would explain your excellent priest and priestess abilities."Miroku said with awe.

"Do you think your father will come for you?" Sango asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue." I told them.

"You guys said Kagome kept spouting on about a jewel. Do any of you know what jewel she could have been talking about?" Inuyasha asked our group.

We all shook our heads except for Sango. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had just figured out every secret of the universe.

"I think I might know!" She pulled out her iPhone and began to type something. "Look."

She showed us a book she had been reading. It was a biography of the Shikon no Tama: The Jewel of Four Souls.

"The jewel of four souls was said to be created by Lady Midoriko during her final battle with Magatsuhi sending both of their souls into the jewel to fight for all eternity. It says that Midoriko sent the jewel some place safe. Somewhere that the demons and humans of the fuedal era could never reach." Sango told us quickly.

My eyes snapped wide open. Images of my birth mother sending Souta and I into the future. Then a new one.

_I was in a field with my mother, Midoriko. She was still pregnant with Souta. She turns to me with a beautiful smile._

_"Kagome-chan." She calls to me._

_"Yes mother?" I respond, taking my eyes away from the beautiful scenery that surrounds us._

_"I need you to do something very important for me."_

_"Anything ,mother."_

_"It will be extremely painful, but it will save you, your baby brother or sister, and eventually.. the world." My eyes were sparkling with joy._

_I was going to be a savior. A hero! For my mother to always be proud of. She smiled once again and I smiled back. She pulled out a pink jewel from her pocket._

_"This is the Shikon no Tama, Kagome. I need to place it withing your body. It will hurt for many days but you must do this for me."She grabbed my chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes as she spoke. _

_I nod my head vigorously and she forces me to lay down on the field. _

_"Take your kimono off, now." I do as told and strip myself of my clothes._

_Laying on the ground naked I feel her press the jewel to my side. My left side. Then I feel the most horrid pain I've ever felt in my entire existence._

_"Mother!" I scream out in agony, "Please stop!"_

_But she does not stop. She keeps going for four hours. I see no regret on her face. I keep remembering what she told me. I would be a hero for my misery. After many hours she finally finished._

_"Put your clothes on." She looks away from me. _

_It is hard for me to get up but eventually I manage to stand and I put my kimono back on. By the time I begin my walk back to our hut I realize my mother is already gone. _

_What was the purpose of the jewel? I ponder as I limp back home._

* * *

"The jewel is inside of me." I say.

All heads turn towards me. They give me questioning stares.

"My mother put the jewel inside of me so that when her and father died they would have a way out. She put it inside of me when I was 3. I remember."

_'You will free us in due time. Kagome-chan' _I hear my mother whisper inside of my head.

After a while I ask everyone to leave so I may rest. They all leave after saying their goodbyes and begin to speak with my mother.

'Why do you want me to free you?'

_'The battle between Magatsuhi and I is far from finished. I need you and Souta to help me bring him down.'_

'No.'

_'No? How dare you speak to your mother like that!'_

'I cannot kill my own father, no matter how evil he may be. How dare YOU ask your own children to do such a thing? You're on your own.'

* * *

**Alright that's all for this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**

**this story has been viewed over 4,000 times and has 52 reviews! Its craaayyy!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	15. Magatsuhi

**ALRIGHT! So a few announcements "**

**1. There was a slight mess up on the last line of chapter 14. I have fixed it! If you see ANY more errors please let me know! (My keyboard is really messed up right now)**

**2. Everyone! Any of you attending izumicon in OKC I WILL BE THERE! I will be working so ifyou see me SAY HELLO! It is november 1-3 2013!**

**3. I try to update evry time a chapter gets 3+ reviews FYI**

**Now, some questions I have received were about Kagome saying no to helping Midoriko kill Magatsuhi.  
Kagome is a good-willed person. She will not kill someone just because she is asked, regardless of how evil. Unless Magatsuhi threatens Kagome's life, she will spare him! **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**ON WITH CHAPPY 15!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Magatsuhi**_

_'Kagome, you are making a terrible mistake!' My mother was shouting inside of my mind._

I didn't really care what she had to say. Sure, she was my biological mother but I was a grown-up now. I made my own rules. Who was she to jump back into my life and start making demands at me like I was a damn dog?!

'I will NOT kill him unless he threatens my life!'

_'Kagome he is a threat to your life! Are you blind? You are completely oblivious to the fact that he can and will kill Souta and yourself at the given opportunity!'_

'You don't know that and neither do I. I'm sorry, but until he is proven as a threat... he shall not be harmed by Souta nor myself.' I finally tune her out.

Why does she want him dead so badly? She must have had feelings for him.. I mean the woman had children with him! At this thought I could hear her yelling something.

'What now?' I was getting rather annoyed.

_'Kagome, look! I never loved your father. That is why he killed me. I never returned his feelings. I only seduced him to spawn two perfect children. One boy and one girl. The two most powerful beings on the planet! The perfect mix of pure and evil! You and Souta were created to save and control this world, my daughter. Your father could never accept that as the only reason for my being with him. In his outrage he realized that we were his weakness. He loved all of us more than anything, I'm sure you remember and that is why you cannot kill him. You hold too many fond memories with him. But he wanted us dead after he made his realization. He couldn't bear to have weaknesses! He still can't! He will go through great lengths to rid himself of you and Souta.' _

She was right about one thing; I did have many memories with my father.

'You're wrong. I can't kill him because I have morals. Morals that I make for myself.'

_'Have it your way, child. But soon you will be forced to free us from this jewel and it will not be pleasant._

* * *

I had told Souta of my previous conversation with our mother. He agreed with me about sparing our father. It was just plain wrong considering he had never harmed Souta and I before.

"The doctors say they might release you sometime this week." Souta changed the subject.

"That means.. I'm stuck in this shit hole?! Uggghhh! This blows." I pouted.

Souta laughed at my sulking and I flicked him in the ear.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Souta whined causing me to giggle.

"Oh shut it! So where's my little girl?" I had missed Kina quite a bit.

"She's been staying at Sango's the past few nights. She misses you a bunch, sis." This made me smile.

"I miss my baby!"

The door creaked. My head snapped towards the sound. In the doorway stood none other than mommy's girl; Kina.

"MOMMY!" Kina cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

She took a giant leap onto the hospital bed. Sniffling and crying she snuggled into my arms.

"Mommy! I miss you sooo muuucchhh!" Kina wailed.

"I missed you too, sweetie." I placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her for a while.

After five minutes I felt her breath even out. She was finally asleep. I looked up to find Souta smiling at the sight before him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the couch which contained a pullout mattress. It was 8pm and we were all exhausted. I laid Kina next to me and snuggled with her. Souta got comfy on the pullout mattress and in about 20 minutes we were all dead asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_I opened my eyes. I was in the white place again but this time I wasn't alone. Souta was standing with me. He gave me a questioning glance before the blinding lights appeared like before. This time, however, two figures appeared before us. One of them was our mother and the other was..._

_"Father." I felt myself drop to my knees and bow before him._

_Souta followed my movements and we were both on our hands and knees, bowing to our father. He smiled his signature grin that I recognized from years ago._

_"Rise my children." He spoke coolly. _

_Souta and I did as we were told. I don't know why, but I feared him a little. I also had a lot of respect for my father and Souta did as well. I felt my father staring at me. _

_"Kagome, how you have grown." He stepped towards me and I felt a shiver run down my spine._

_"You look the same.." I told him, avoiding his gaze._

_"That's what death does to you, girl." He chuckled coldly. _

_Was he angry with me? Did he know I held the jewel within my body which contained his soul? As if reading my mind he answered my internal questions._

_"Kagome, I know the jewel is within your body. Do you take me for a fool?"_

_"N-no! Of course not!" I dropped to my knees and began bowing before him again._

_I felt him snatch my hair and yank me to my feet, just like he did when I was little. He stared into my eyes. "You will free me."_

_I felt myself nodding and he finally released his grip on my hair. I fell to the floor and he made his way to Souta. Souta tensed and I could feel him shaking._

_"Souta, you will help her free me." Souta nodded and bowed to our father._

* * *

I sat straight up in the hospital bed. My hands flew to my head and I glanced around the room to find Souta wide awake. He looked so frightened.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" he asked in a small voice.

"We have to free them.."

* * *

**OKAY! So let me know whatcha think!**

**DROP A REVIEW AND I WILL READ IT!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	16. Goodbye

**IN CELEBRATION OF HAVING MORE REVIEWS AND VIEWS THAN THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF SHIKON HIGH I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!**

**So in honor of all my reviewers, I will now mention you all and reply! (;**

**Unknown - Seriously you leave the best reviews. I love your ideas and all your reviews. Thank you for sharing your opinion! I LOVE IT! 3**

**kisha1tiger - Don't worry, I am updatingggg**

**Sessho's Gal - Thank you sooo very much! Here is the much anticipated chapter update!**

**Corrayyy - I try my best :3 Thank you!**

**Unknown - Thankyouthankyouthankyou Here is another update**

**snickerdoodle00 - Lol thanks a ton !**

**alaskan anime gal - Thankyouuuuuu**

**JollyRancherChewie - THANKS SO MUCH 3 Here is the newest update!**

**phoenixfiregal - Thank you, that actually means a lot considering how much my writing has improved since the, it makes me ecstatic to know you liked the other one as well! I try my best to please everyone!**

** .X - Yes, Kagome will live . Who was in the car? I shall reveal soon! :D**

**SesshxKagforeverandever - I love cliffy's though! D: lol anyhow THANK YOU!**

**kitsune-snuggler12 - What can I sayyyy I love the cliffy's! Thank you so much btw!**

**Psyho-pass - BAM next chapter (;**

**sasunaru1123 - Really hope you enjoy this story! and that you like my envision of the incident!**

**Guest - Boom bam, more chappys comin your way!**

**KonohaKame01 - Do not fret! I am continuing five ever!**

**Rin-Youki - More for you NOW! (:**

**Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen - I am updating right meow ^.^ TANKOOOOO!**

** - I only did it for the vine... jk Thanks a ton!**

**Sarabear209 - Thanksieeesss ! New daddy Inu is the best right?**

**Merry Mary - Don't we all?! Thanks for the review!**

**yashaXkags33 - Update for chapter 16 is hereeeee**

**Beccanex2 - Im glad you like it! thanks!**

**ILoveInuyasha4Eva - Im glad too! Updating now!**

**Xlover - Tankiesss!**

**I KNOW A LOT OF THESE ARE OLD BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO REPLY TO YOU ALL AT LEAST ONCE! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! DONT BE AFRAID TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON YOUR THOUGHTS! I WILL READ IT AND MAYBE REPLY!**

**Onward With Chappy 16!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Goodbye**_

Souta hadn't left my side since I'd awoken that night. He stayed close, afraid that if he left I'd slip back into my bloody seizure phase again. I had assured him many times that it wouldn't happen again but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Kagome." He called my name.

I averted my gaze to my younger brother sitting on the edge of my bed. I nodded at him in acknowledgement and he continued.

"How do we free them?" I too wondered the same thing.

"I'm not sure. They will surely tell is in due time." I knew they would beckon Souta and I to them again.

'Mother.' I called to the woman I could speak to through the jewel.

_'Yes my child?'_

'I have some questions for you.'

_'Ask away, my daughter..'_

'Why did you choose to plant the jewel inside of me?' I had been pondering at this question for some time now.

_'I knew you would protect it whether you realized it or not. I also knew that you would not abuse it's wonderous powers. As you know, the jewel is the most powerful relic on this planet. People, humans and demons, would kill to have the jewel in their possession. You are too mature and pure of heart to abuse the power of the Shikon no Tama.'_

'I see. Why is it that my school is named Shikon High?'

_'It was built over your father and I.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'Our bodies were hardened to the very spot we died. Turned to statue-like figures over the centuries. The school was built over our tomb.'_

'How is it that I can communicate with you, but not father?'

_'He will only speak to you when you are face to face.'_

'I understand. He was like that when I was a child as well.'

_'You two were very close when you were young. You feared him greatly, however that did not affect the immense love you two had for one another. '_

'It's hard to remember the good times I had with him..'

_'All of your memories will flood back to you in due time.'_

'How do we free you?'

_'It will be an extravagant pain. Worse than the one you experienced when I placed the jewel inside of you. You must first learn to remove the jewel. once you remove it, you must reverse the spell that bound us to the jewel. You must do much research and soul searching. You and Souta both must go through great lengths. Only then will your father and I be free. Then you must pick your side. My side, or Magatsuhi's. We must fight til one of us dies...' Her voice faded out, I knew she was finished._

"Souta.. Mother says we must pick a side. Magatsuhi's or hers..." My eyes were downcast.

Souta was silent. How could we possibly pick between our parents knowing that one would die no matter what? Who would I pick?

"Should we pick mother?" Souta's voice was small.

"No." I told him, "We aren't deciding yet. We need to think this through."

I started to get flashes of the times I spent with my mother and then I started to get a good memory of my father and I.

_FLASHBACK_

_(KAGOME IS 3)_

_Mother sent me to visit my father. I hadn't seen him in months and I missed him greatly. I had walked many miles by myself and finally I stood in front of his manor. Demons surrounded the manor but I wasn't afraid. I knew father would protect me. _

_"Kagome." I looked up and before me stood my father._

_I bolted towards him with my hands outstretched towards him._

_"FATHER!" He lifted my body effortlessly and gave me a bear hug. "I missed you very much father!" I cried into his shoulder._

_He nuzzled his nose in my hair and hugged me tighter._

_"I missed you as well, Kagome. How have you been?" He let me down and led me into the house holding my small hand in his large one._

_"WONDERFUL! Mommy thinks she is having a boy. If it's a boy I want to name him Souta. Do you like that name, father?" I knew to ask my father's permission before I did almost anything._

_"That's a nice name. Souta." He smiled a little._

_I smiled back at him and my week with father began._

* * *

"kaaagooommmeee. KAGOME!" Someone was shouting at me.

It was Sango. I had been reminiscing on my past when she walked in.

"Sorry San, what's up?" I smiled at her.

"How have you been feeling?" She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sango. A few bumps and bruises ain't got nothin on me! Plus, my priestess powers have been helping me heal a lot quicker." I reassured her quickly.

"But before the doctor said your powers were failing you and that you couldn't use them at all!"

"That was only because I had been pulled into the jewel for a while, it's okay!" Sango was totally freaked out.

She needed to take a chill pill... or maybe twenty of em. I flipped on the tv and motioned for Sango to join me on my hospital bed. Adventure Time was on.

"OMG! This is an episode with lots of LSP! She's my favorite, ya know!" Sango was now freaking about something other than my well-being.

"Oh. My. Glob. MINE TOO!." Souta was now by the bed watching the television as well.

"Ratchets..." I sighed.

"SH!" Sango and Souta both shushed me.

So fake. We continued to watch tv for a few hours. 10 o'Clock rolled around and it was time for bed.

"Bye, Kagome-chan!" Sango waved.

"Bye San!" I called back to her as she left the room.

Souta and I got settled in our beds and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_I opened my eyes only to find myself back in the white room. This time, however, there was no blinding light, no parents from another life. It was my mama and grampa._

_"Mama! Gramps!" I heard Souta shout._

_When did he get here? What were **they** doing here? Too many questions flooded my mind._

_"Souta! Kagome!" Mama cried and clung to both of us._

_Gramps joined in on the reunion hug._

_"Mama, Gramps... what are you doing here? In the jewel?" I asked warily._

_Mama looked at me with sad eyes. Grampa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_"Your mother has granted our souls entry for a while.. so that we may say our proper goodbye's.." A tear slipped down mama's cheek and Souta wiped it away for her._

_"We have missed you both very much," Gramps began, "We are sorry to leave you both with such weight on your shoulders. We never meant to abandon you." GRamps was crying a little, too._

_"Oh gramps.." I pulled hum into a tight hug. "It wasn't your fault.."_

_"It's almost time for us to make our final departure." Mama choked out before rising back to her feet._

_"No! Mama.." Souta was saddened and so was I._

_GOodbye? Already.. but they just got here. No. It can't be over.. Tears spilled down my face and gramps pulled all of us into our final family hug ever. _

_"Goodbye my beautiful grandchildren. Always remember that I love you both and am oh so proud of you." Gramps kissed our foreheads before fading from our lives forever, leaving us with mama._

_We clung to her, trying to keep her from departing from our lives once again._

_"Goodbye my wonderful kids. I love you both more than anything. Take care of each other. I will miss you!" mama kissed Souta and I on the cheek before she too faded away._

Then I woke up. I was still in the hospital. Mama and gramps were gone. Forever. That was the last time I'd ever see them.

"I'm just glad we could see them one more time." Souta looked at me with eyes begging for him to let his tears spill.

He was trying to be strong for me. I pulled Souta into an embrace and whispered to him.

"It's just you and me, Souta. Just like it always has and will be. "

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! LEAVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!**

**LEAVE ME QUESTIONS OR MAKE ME LAUGH IN A REVIEW AND I WILL RESPOND IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! **

**FAREWELL READERS!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	17. Arrivals and Departures

**As promised, I am updating again because the last chapter received 3 reviews!**

**Thanks so much for the support!**

**Now responding to reviews...**

**Corrayyy - Thank you ! The school ground battle idea is actuaally really good! I'm definitely going to use it!**

**courtneyhamilton1212 - That's a good idea! I was actually considering doing that! Thank you (:**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Arrivals and Departures **_

I was finally being released from the hospital. Souta had brought some clothes for me to change into and he was currently helping me out of bed.

"Souta.. I'm okay, you know?" Souta shook his fed vigorously.

"No way, I'm not taking ANY chances." He continued to help me out of bed and into the shoes he brought me.

"*sigh*" Souta was such an overprotective brother.

After a few minutes Souta and I were ready to leave. He led me through the corridors and down some elevators then eventually we arrived at the front entrance. I stepped outside into the fresh air and took a deep breath in.

"Mmmmm.. Fresh air." I smiled and looked up at cloudy sky.

"Looks like it might rain." Souta was outside now as well.

"I love the rain, ya know."

"I know, sis. I know." Souta led me to our apartment that fairly close by.

After five minutes of walking we arrived at the apartment. As soon as we walked up the steps to our door it started pouring rain. I smiled and Souta opened the door. I walked inside and the lights flipped on.

"What the fu-"

"SURPRISE!" All of my friends appeared before my eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed in excitement.

They all ran up to me and gave me a group hug.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" I heard some people saying.

"How did all of you guys fit in here?!" Our apartment was small as hell!

The party was set up by Souta. I gave him a hug and the party began. Miroku turned on some music. Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini cam on and everybody started yelling 'ooooh kill em'. I could have swore that I saw Rin start twerking before Sesshomaru dragged her away. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha brought sushi for me and laid it out on the table. My mouth began to water and I literally took a leap of faith onto my kitchen table and devoured my sushi.

"Wow, Inuyasha. You sure know how to pick 'em." I heard Sesshomaru tell Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Don't eat like that!" Inuyasha made a grab for my sushi but I ran off with it, "OI! KAGOME!" He took off after me.

I hid behind Sango and Inuyasha ran right past us. Sango laughed and turned to me. She plopped one of my pieces of sushi into her mouth. I was about to protest when she put a finger to her lips. In Sango language that meant _you say anything and I say something to Inu. _

"Damn you Sango." I whispered to her.

We continued to eat **my** sushi. After a bit, Rin joined us in the corner we were hiding in.

"Hey Guys-" She started but we cut her off with a sh, "Whoops, sorry. What are you guys doing over here?" She whispered to us as she also took some of my sushi.

"Dammit Rin! Don't eat my food!" I angrily whispered and she and Sango giggled.

After a few minutes of eating and conversing we decided to go back and join the party. Kina was playing video games with Souta and Kohaku. I smiled at the sight before the door opened. In the doorway stood Ayame.

"Ayame!" I practically yelled causing Kina to turn her head to her older sister.

"Yame!" I heard Kina cry out .

Ayame caught Kina in her arms and I noticed that Kouga was with her. I walked over to them.

"What are you doing back , Ayame?" I asked in disbelief.

"Then had Kouga and I get married. After a few months of working and such we bought a house in the neighborhood. We're back." She smiled to me.

"Kina.." A frown graced my features.

"We should let he decide.." Ayame whispered to me and I nodded.

Ayame set Kina down and I crouched down to her eye level.

"Alright sweetie. I need you to pick who you want to stay with. Big sister, Ayame. Or Kagome." Kina began to frown sadly.

"Why I no live with both? Why I have to pick between mommy and sissy?" Kina looked like she was about to cry and I held her for a few moments until she pulled away.

Ayame held back tears at the sad moment. The room went silent and I knew what I had to do for my friend and the little girl I had grown attached to. With everything going on, was having Kina around a good idea? Probably not. Kina's had on my cheek brought me back to reality.

"Mommy, I wuv you. and Sissy.." Kina looked at Ayame, "I wuv you too. " Ayame gave Kina a hug,

"what is your decision?" Ayame asked Kina strained voice.

Kina looked between both of us and I nodded to her, letting her know it was okay for her to go with her sister. I couldn't have her around knowing she could get hurt in a potential battle. I had to give her up.

"I go with big sissy, den." Ayame smiled and picked Kina up.

They went to pack up Kina's things. Kouga made his way over to me.

"I'll bring her to visit whenever you want." He told me but I shook my head.

"It's better if I don't see her.. Souta and I have everything to lose right now. I don't want to hurt Kina anymore than I have to." Kouga nodded his head in understanding.

Ayame walked back downstairs and they left.

"Bye mommy!" Kina called out.

I just closed the door.

"Man, it's good to be home." I bit out sarcastically.

* * *

I had left the party and locked myself in my bedroom. Fuck everything.

"Kagome." I heard Sango say quietly.

I released the barrier that prevented anyone from opening the door. Sango and Rin stepped inside.

"Are you okay?" Rin spoke quietly as she closed the door.

"Just fan-fucking-tastic." The two girls laid in my bed with me.

"I know it sucks Kagome... We're here for you." Sango consoled me and her and Rin gave me a long hug.

"I'm glad I have you guys.." I whispered.

* * *

**Okay! That's all for this time!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Leave me more!**

**EVERY TIME A CHAPTER GETS 3 , I WILL UPDATE!**

**SEE YA!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


End file.
